The Devil's Tail (Fairy Tail fanfic)
by HIRYO-TAI-A7XxD
Summary: This is a story about a Devil Slayer by the name of Nero Striker. Follow him and on his adventures through new lands, battling new enemies, and protecting his new and old friends in Fairy Tail! (A reboot of Fairy Tail's Demon Slayer.)
1. The beginning of the Devil Slayer

**Hey, all! As you can tell, this fanfiction is a reboot of a previous fairy tail story I did. I did not like it, and I didn't think it had much story to it. Some people may disagree, but some may agree. Regardless I decided to make a reboot of this. I changed the main character's name but kept his looks. You'll find out later in the chapter.**

 **If any of you wish to look at the previous fanfiction I made. Feel free to go check it out, but I'll be deleting it as soon as I reach to a certain chapter in this fanfic.**

 **So without further ado. Enjoy**!

 **Edit: 4/1/17**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The beginning of the Devil-Slayer._

This is a story; about a boy who became a Man, a boy who became a Legend, a boy who became a Devil. But not the Devil you're thinking of, no. He is a Devil Slayer. Meant to do one thing, to slay demons. It was once said; that you could gain this magic by reading books and practicing. However; there was once another way. You could learn Devil Slayer Magic by finding an Elemental Demon, if you were lucky and if you could survive long enough.

Devil Slayers were hard to come by nowadays. But in the old times, they were a force to be reckoned with, not only did they slay demons for a living, but also took many innocent lives in the process, and ever since then, Devil Slayers were known to the world that they were pure evil.

Some of the Elemental Damons wished to change that. Instead of endless killings of innocent lives; they would have them slay powerful demons that threaten the humans. But something unknown happened that caused the Elemental Demons to abandon this philosophy and go into hiding. Nothing much was known about these legendary Elemental Demons, why they hide, or why they wanted to protect Humanity.

Most people believe that the black wizard Zeref stopped the Elemental Demons to proceed any further, but others speculate that something was going on among the demon ranks, but the truth remained a mystery for hundreds of years, and soon the Elemental Demons became nothing but a myth legend.

That was until an Elemental Demon found a little boy…

* * *

The year was x771, a man wearing a torn hooded cloak was walking through a snowy forest in the night. It's in the middle of December and quite cold out if no one had warm clothes. But this did not bother the man at all. He wasn't walking through the woods for anything, in particular, no, he was walking through the woods because he saw a village burning.

The hooded figure saw light coming from on top of a hill, as he walked up the hill, the snow falling from the sky turned to ash, and the snow on the ground turn to red as blood. The man made it up the hill and was greeted by burning houses and dead bodies laying in the field.

The hooded man looked around and kept walking. He shortly passed a sign hanging by a short length of chain that said _'Beartooth Village.'_ The man didn't pay attention nor did he care. He looked at the dead villagers, and the way they were killed was by sword strikes through the chest and across their bodies. Most of the villagers tried to flee, but some of them didn't get far, and the others stood their ground but were no match for whatever came through here. The hooded man kneeled down and touched the fallen villager on the forehead gently.

"Trespassers… came from the north of the forest and started killing... taking the young and elderly." The hooded man said to himself and looked around. "Savages…" the man said with disgust and hate. He looked at the villagers. "May you find peace in the afterlife." He said and prayed for their safe journey to the land of immortality.

After he was done praying, the man got up and was about to leave. Until…

 _*small but fade heartbeat*_

The hooded man stopped in his tracks and looked behind. He kept silent and listened carefully. Then in the blink of an eye, the hooded figure disappeared.

On the southwest edge of the village, were a pack of wolves searching for food. They managed to drag one of the villagers and started to feast on them. One wolf was scouting the area and picked up an unusual scent, and the wolf followed the scent to a massive down tree log. In that log was a baby boy wrapped up in a warm blanket; with short white hair, white tan skin, and two different color eyes; the left eye was dark blue, and the right eye was dark green.

The baby boy looked around without a care in the world; then the boy saw the wolf watching the little boy and then sniffed him. The boy didn't do anything but looked at the wolf, shortly the rest of the pack came over and looked at the baby boy as well. The hooded man appeared just feet away from the pack of wolves.

"Leave him be." The man said. The wolves looked at the hooded man, and they backed away from him and the baby. He walked slowly towards the boy and looked down at him. The man kneels down and gently touches the baby's forehead. "What is a 5-month-old baby doing out in a place like this, I wonder." The hooded man said, looking at the boy.

The baby smile and touch the man's hand, this caught the hooded man off guard, and it made him smile back. All of a sudden, the pack of wolves started the grow. The hooded man then heard footsteps behind him, along with laughter.

"Well, well. What have we here?" a voice said, from behind. The hooded man turned around to see two men in robes with masks covering their faces with a symbol on them. Both of the had magic staffs. The one on the right had a smile. "Looks like we left a couple of villagers unchecked." He said. The hooded man looked at the baby and back to the two men.

"Are you the trespassers that came through this Village?" The hooded man questioned. The two men looked at each other and started to laugh hysterically. This made the hooded man slightly angry. The man on the left then spoke.

"You could say that. But the truth of the matter is; we're looking for workers to help us." The man said, with a sinister smile. "For the glory of Lord Zeref!"

The hooded man kept looking at them with anger. The Zeref worshippers saw this and aimed their magic staffs at him.

"I don't think we like the look that you're giving us." The one on the right said as he moved his magic staff up. "Stand up, fool." He ordered. The hooded man stood up and was quite taller than the other two, possibly 6'9" tall.

"A fool?" The hooded men's eyes started to glow red. "The only fools I see, are the ones in front of me." He said as he walked to them with no fear, but with anger. The pack of wolves gathered around the baby boy, to protected him. The worshippers backed up.

"Stay back!" The Zeref worshipper on the left demanded. But the hooded man didn't listen, and this infuriates the one on the right.

"I've had enough of this!" The Zeref worshipper ran up to the hooded man. "DIE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. But he stopped just a foot away from him and stood there. The other Zeref worshipper looked at him in confusion.

"What? Why'd you-" the Zeref worshipper eyes widen, at the horror scene before him.

The Zeref worshipper that rush the hooded man was pierced by some Lightning Magic from the hooded man's hand. He looked down at his chest and back at the hooded man in shock. The hooded man pulled out his arm, and the worshipper fell to the ground. The other Zeref worshipper looked at his fallen comrade in horror. He looked back at the hooded man in fear as he saw a dark aura coming from the hooded man. The pack of wolves looked at the Zeref worshipper with hunger. The man through his staff away and got on his knees with his hands up.

"Please… show me mercy…" the Zeref worshipper pleaded for his life. This infuriated the hooded man.

"Mercy?" the hooded man questioned. "Did you show mercy to the people in the village..?" The hooded man saw tears coming from under his mask and rolling down this cheeks. The hooded man looked at the wolves and back at the worshipper. "Feed."

The wolves ran at the Zeref worshipper, the man tried to run, but the Wolves bit his leg and dragged him down. The Zeref worshiper screamed in pain as the pack of wolves mauled him. The hooded man watched as he was being eaten alive.

"Hey! What's going on?!" a voice yelled.

The hooded man looked to his right and saw more worshippers coming down the hill. The hooded man quickly grabs the baby and looked at the wolves.

"Make a safe path!" The hooded man ordered. The wolves did so, as they and the hooded man rush back to the village.

As the hooded man ran through the burning village, a couple of dozen Zeref worshippers followed him and shot Fire Magic at him. Luckily, the magic didn't hit him but nearly missed him. Two Zeref worshippers appeared in front of him and were about to fire. But fortunately, two wolves jumped from behind them and took them out. The hooded man did not slow down or stop, he kept running and didn't look back, holding the baby close to him.

"I hope you're worth all this, kid!" The hooded man said as he ran. The hooded man made it out of the village and into the forest where he first came from with the pack of wolves joining him as they moved forward together, with the Zeref worshippers hot on their trail.

The worshippers kept firing their Fire Magic, hitting trees and knocking them over to block their path. But it didn't work; the hooded man and the pack of wolves jumped over the trees. One of the Zeref worshippers notices that they were heading to a cliff.

"We got them cornered! They got nowhere to go!" The Zeref worshipper said.

The hooded man saw the cliff and sprinted, so did the pack of wolves. This caught the worshippers by surprise, and they stopped. The hooded man dashed forward and jumped off the cliff as well as the wolves. The Zeref worshippers had shocked looks as they slowly made their way towards the cliff to see if they survived or not. Until…

 _*a strike of lightning and a crack of thunder*_

 **RRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!**

A massive lightning bolt struck were the hooded man and pack of wolves fell from, followed by a huge roar like a dragon's. The enormous roar and lightning knocked the Zeref worshippers on their backs, and disorient them. One of the worshippers managed to recover and was greeted by a frightening sight.

In front of him, was a giant wolf-like creature, with blood red eyes, and it's entire body made out of Blue Lightning. The man notices the pack of wolves from earlier we're on its back, protecting the baby. This creature wasn't a monster; It was a demon! The lightning wolf looked at the worshippers and growled.

 **"RAAAAAAAOOOOOORRRRRR!"** The demon roared again, but this time, with enough force to blow the worshippers back to where they came from, and also knocking down some trees.

The wolf demon turned around and flew off into the night sky. On its back, the pack of wolves huddled together, keeping the precious cargo safe and warm. The baby softly petted the wolves as they started to snuggle up with him. The demon wolf looked back at the child and then forward.

 **"It is time.."** The demon wolf said, in a demonic voice. **"To raise a New Breed of Devil Slayers…"** he looked back again to see the baby peacefully sleeping. **"I hope you are ready for what lies ahead… Nero."** He whispered, he looked forward and focused his attention on flying.

The demon flew off into the night, never to be seen for several years. But in those years, he trained the boy known as Nero; in the ways of Devil Slayer Magic.

* * *

September 21st x781

We go to a town in the mountains, between the countries of Iceberg and Pergrande Kingdom. This town's name was Rubicon; The town housed over 500 people, but it didn't have a Guild. It had a Temple to teach children how to wield magic properly and magic weapons. The Temple is located on the side of the tallest mountain, not too far away from the town. A forest was located at the south end of the town, with dangerous creatures, if you're not too careful.

The town was most famous for its mountains, but the tallest mountain was more infamous than the rest, mostly because an ancient demon that lived up on the mountain. The demon did not bother any of the humans. However, the townsfolk still feared it. They send requests to any Guild to get rid of it, but no Guild was ever successful.

On the rooftops, a white-haired boy was jumping from roof to roof. No one notices him or could see him, because of how fast he was jumping and running. He kept this up until he got to the center of the town. He landed on the edge of a house with little effort. This white haired boy was Nero.

Nero was now ten years old, he had medium length white hair and stood at 4'11" tall. Nero's clothes were training gear clothes; he had a weighted undershirt that was black and weighed fifty pounds. On top of that shirt was a red tank top, on his hands were black combat gloves that weighed about 10 pounds each, his pants were as red as the tank top and were also combat pants, his footwear was weighted boots that weighed 15 pounds each. And finally; he wore a necklace that has a skull on it. It was given to him for his birthday.

Nero crouches down on the ledge of the roof and starts to look around.

 _*sniff* *sniff*_

Nero sniffs the air for a particular smell, he caught a sweet scent and saw two kids around his age running, a boy and a girl. He smiled and chased after them on the roofs. The two children that were on the ground running looked around.

"Is he still chasing us?!" The girl questioned, as she kept running and look behind. This girl has amazing blonde hair in a loose ponytail, light green eyes stood at 4'9" tall, light skin, and was about nine years old.

This blonde headed girl, wear training gear clothes all in black. She wears a button down combat jacket with an emblem in black and gold stitching on it, the emblem had a golden shield with a crucifix on it, behind the shield work two double ended swords making an 'X' behind the shield. She also had combat shoes, pants, and gloves. The boy looked at her as he kept running.

"I don't know, but just keep moving!" the boys said. This boy had short raven hair, brown eyes with a scar above his right eye stood at 4'11" tall, tan skin, and was 11 years old. His outfit was the same as the blonde girls, but suitable for a boy. The boy then noticed an alleyway on the left. "Over here!" The boy turned the corner, and the girl followed.

But the alleyway was a dead end; the boy and the girl looked for any excuse routes, but there were none. The both of them turned around and looked back to where they came from and got ready for anything. Then they hear a sound from behind them, they looked back and saw Nero. He smiled at them.

"Game over," Nero said and started to walk towards them. But as soon as he took the first step, his leg was caught in some rope. The raven-headed boy then smiled.

"NOW!" the boy yelled. The girl nodded and punched the wall of the building with enough force to knock down weighted bags tied to a rope. Then in an instant, Nero was yanked off the ground and lift up by his leg in the air.

"What the hell?!" Nero yelled and flailed his arms angrily. "We never said anything about booby traps! The hell is this, Rex?!" Nero said, glaring daggers at the raven-haired boy known as Rex. Rex proudly smirked.

"I decided to change it up a bit. You know, for fun!" Rex shrugged. "I also didn't know that Devil Slayers couldn't figure out a simple trap," Rex said, mockingly. This ticked Nero off even more.

"Why don't you cut me down and we'll settle this!" Nero said, pointing at Rex. The blonde headed girl rushed over to Nero.

"Goodness, Nero." She said as she tries to untie Nero. "Do you two always have to argue like this? It gets annoying after a while, you know." She said, with honesty. Nero looked away and crossed his arms.

"It ain't my fault he always changes the rules.." Nero then looked at her. "At least you play fair, Petra," He said. The blonde girl known as Petra laughed a little.

"Coming from the one that always runs on the rooftops, I feel honored." Petra jokingly said. She continued to untie Nero but was having a difficult time. "Hmm… this robe is tighter than I thought. Rex? Could you-" Before Petra could speak, the rope was cut by a sword.

Nero was caught off guard and fell hard with a loud thud, Petra was shocked and helped Nero up, while Rex laughs hysterically. But Rex soon stopped laughing when he saw a certain somebody was on top of the dead end wall. It was a girl in the same outfit as Petra and Rex, but with a Katana wrapped in a single bandage on her back. This girl had long black hair, with red eyes, stood at 4'11" tall, light tan skin, and was ten years old. She looked at the three with an emotionless look.

"Found you." She said. Nero got up and looked at the girl with anger.

"Damn it, Alice! What's the big idea?!" Nero rubs the back of his head. "You trying to give me a concussion?" He questioned angrily. The girl named Alice jumped off the wall and landed gracefully. She then looked at Nero with no pity.

"If I were, you would know it." Alice quietly said, she then looked at the other two. "I'm here to tell you three; that they're people from a Guild coming here," Alice told them. Rex sighed tiredly.

"Again?" Rex asked. Alice nodded. "I thought the mayor would learn his lesson, after a couple of hundred of his attempts to take back the mountain," Rex said. Petra shrugged and shocked her head.

"He never learns. Even the monks from the temple asked him to stop sending requests." Petra added. Rex nodded in agreement. Alice nodded as well.

"Regardless, we're supposed to stay away from them at all costs," Alice said. Both Rex and Petra nodded. "That includes you too, Nero." She looked at where Nero was standing, but he was gone. Rex and Petra looked around, but Nero wasn't near them.

"Nero! You're not supposed to fight them! Where are you?!" Petra yelled out; as ran out of the alley to look for him while calling his name. Rex sighed and walked out of the alleyway with Alice next to him.

"Well, so much for that talk," Rex said, as he looked at Alice. He then notices her hands balled up into fists of rage, but her face was as calm as ever. "Did you expect any less from him?" Rex asked. Alice then glared daggers at him, as Rex put his hands up in a panic. "I'm just saying!"

Alice sighed and looked forward. Rex put his hands down and kept walking, both of them trying to find Nero before something bad happens.

* * *

On the tallest mountain; a hooded man was making his way down to town with a big empty bag on his right shoulder and three small bags filled with something heavy in his left hand.

"Taranis!" a female voice called out.

The hooded man known as Taranis turned his head to see a wolf staring at him. But this wolf was bigger than a normal one, it's fur was gray; but down its spine was a black line of spiky hair starting from its nose all the way down to its tail, its eyes were light blue and growing. Taranis turned entirely around.

"Ikora," Taranis said. The wolf known as Ikora sat down on a rock.

"The Pack is out hunting. Why are you going into town?" Ikora questioned.

Ikora was a special kind of wolf, known as; Spirit Wolf. The Spirit Wolves are ancient beings said to live up to a hundred years. Ikora was about 5ft tall and 6.5ft in length, which was the average height for females. The males were 6.1ft in height and 7ft in length. The pups were as big as an average dog. Ikora and the rest of the pack were able to talk like a human, They use various types of element magic, and they could grant a soul safe passage to the afterlife for when they die.

But they were looked upon as bad Omens and hunted for their fur. Only a handful survived, and the rest perished. But Taranis saved them and gave them sanctuary on the mountains. And from then on, they were forever loyal to him. Taranis looked at the bag on his shoulder and looked at her.

"It's for Nero," Taranis said. Ikora then smiled.

"Ah. For his training." Ikora looked down at the town. "Well, when you're done. Send him over to me so that I can begin his lessons." Ikora informed. Taranis nodded.

"I will." Taranis turned around and started to make his down the Mountain. "Be back with him before you know it," Taranis said. Ikora kept her smile and looked down at the town below.

* * *

Outside of the town was a group of 50 men heading towards town. One of the men took out a piece of paper; It was a requested paper with a picture of the mountain on it.

"Hey, boss. I think this is the place." The man said to the other man in front of the group.

"Of course this is the place, you dumb ass." The Boss said. He was a very muscular man, with a red mohawk, white skin, and a pair of sunglasses. He looked at the mountain with greed. "Men! Listen up!"

The group stopped and looked at the Boss. He kept looking at the mountain, not bothering looking back.

"Today, We'll become rich." He turned around to his men. "Today! We kill a demon!" The Boss roared as he put his fist up in the air. The group then cheered with their fists up high. The Boss looked back at the mountain. "That money is all mine." He whispered to himself.

The group then walked into town and started to look around. The Boss stuffed.

"What a shitty town." He said, in a low tone. The group of men started to break off, going into stores, and talking to women. The Boss saw a couple of people rushed into their homes and shops to lock up.

"Oh, hello!" a male voice said. The Boss looked in front of him, to see a short and fat old bald guy rushing to him in a fancy suit.

"Who are you?" The Boss asked. The bald man respectful bowed.

"I'm the Mayor of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you." The Mayor greeted, he looked up at the man with hope in his eyes. "Are you the one's I sent the request to?" The Mayor asked. The Boss nodded.

"Yeah, that's me." The Boss answered. The Mayor smiled brightly.

"Oh, how marvelous!" The Mayor said in joy. "Now, let's get straight to business. The situation is-" The Mayor was about to explain what's been happening, but he was interrupted by a certain child.

"Yo, Mayor!" a voice called out. The Mayor and the Boss looked up to see a white haired boy laying down on his side looking down at them from the roofs. The Mayor cursed under his breath.

 _'Damn it! Why did that little brat have to be here?!'_ The Mayor thought angrily. Nero sat up and let his legs dangle from the roof.

"I thought you were done being stupid." Nero crossed his arms and shocked his head. "You just never seem to listen, do you?" Nero said with a smirk.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" The Mayor exclaimed. "This Guild is going to get rid of that demon! Once and for all!" The Mayor said, in a serious tone. Nero looked at the Boss of the so-called Guild.

"Who? The wannabe rock band?" Nero questioned in a mocking tone. The Boss had a tick mark on the back of his head.

"What did you say, punk?" The Boss growled. The rest of the group saw him getting angry and walked over to join him. Nero kept his smirk.

"I said-" Nero was cut off by a kick to the face.

"IDIOT!" Petra yelled as she kicked him off the roof to the ground. Nero hit the ground with a loud thud; he was dazed and confused as to what just happened. Petra landed on the ground next to him and started violently shake him. "The hell are you thinking?! Do you not see that you're outnumbered?!" Petra scolds him, as she was shaking him.

The Mayor, the Boss, and the rest of the group all sweat dropped.

"Ruthless.." they said in unison.

Soon, Alice and Rex showed up to see a big group of men, the Mayor, and Nero being shocked to death by Petra. Rex walked over to Petra and Nero hitting the both of them on the back of the head.

"Hey, you two. Now's not the time to clown around." Rex looked at the group of men. "We have bigger problems to take care of," Rex said in a serious tone. Petra rubs the spot where she was hit at and looked at the group of men.

"Huh? Wait, what kind of Guild dresses like that?" Petra also saw a couple of men trying to hit on women, even trying to kiss them or grope them forcefully. Her eyes narrowed and stood up. "And what kind of Guild treats ladies like that?" Petra questioned. Nero got up and noticed Alice walking over to the Mayor.

"Mayor," Alice said as she walked over to him. The Mayor looked at Alice and smiled.

"Yes, Alice. What is it?" The Mayor asked politely. Alice looked at the group, the Boss, and then back to the Mayor with a serious look.

"What Guild are they from?" Alice questioned. The Mayor made a noise of surprise by her question and didn't know how to answer it.

"From a small Guild in the west." The Boss stepped in and looked at the girl. "Don't worry sweetheart. We'll take care of your demon problem." He said as he smirked. Alice then narrowed her eyes.

"If you're from the west, then where is your Guild Mark?" Alice pointed out and caught the Boss off guard. The Mayor then looked at him with a suspicious and curious look.

"Well? You do have one, correct?" The Mayor asked. The Boss was slight for a few moments until he started to laugh hysterically.

"GAHAHAHAHA!" The Boss looked at the girl and stopped laughing. "You're a smart kid." The Boss said, he then snaps his fingers, and all of his men started to ransack shops for their money. The Mayor looked at the scene in horror.

"W-what's the meaning of this?!" The Mayor demanded. The Boss looked at him with a wide grin.

"You did send in a request in, but it was from some weak Guild that we took it from." The Boss explained and grabbed the Mayor by his collar. "Now where is that treasure?" The Boss demanded.

The Mayor was about to answer. But Nero came flying in from above and kicked the Boss hard in the face, releasing his grip on the Mayor. The Boss flew back and slid to his men with a bloody lip. He looked up with rage at the white haired boy. Nero landed on the ground next to Alice.

"So you figured it out too. Huh?" Nero looked at Alice. She didn't say anything and kept looking at the group of men. Nero shrugged and got into a fighting stance. "Ah, well. Might as well make this interesting." Nero said with a smirk. Alice got into a fighting stance of her own too.

"Indeed," Alice said and narrowed her eyes. Rex and Petra came over on either side of them and also got into a fighting stance.

"Don't hog all the fun for yourselves, you two," Rex said, eyeing them down one by one.

"Yeah, we're a team, remember?" Petra said with the termination.

The Boss was helped up by his men and stood tall, as he saw the four children in a fighting stance. He wiped the blood off his lip and looked at them.

"I'm not too fond of beating children." The Boss then smiled, as some of his men went in front of him. "But I do like to teach them a lesson… GET THEM!" The Boss yelled. The men ran towards, ready to knock them out. Nero just smiled.

"LET'S KICK ASS!" Nero exclaimed, all four of them ran up to the group of men and started fighting them.

Nero was in front of a taller man, the man tried to backhand Nero, but Nero ducked, and with a great jump Nero kneed the low-life square in the nose. The man held his nose in pain as it gushed out blood. Nero swiftly kicked his legs from underneath him and fell to the ground. Nero then kicked the man square in the chin and knocked him out.

Alice dodges wild fists and kicks from the man with little effort. She caught the man's fist, then punched the man's elbow, breaking it in the process. The man screamed in agony as his elbow was completely dislocated and broken. Alice then delivers a right hook and a roundhouse kick to him, knocking him out completely.

Rex was fighting two taller men at the same time. One tried to catch him and hold him down, but Rex was too quick, and one of them flew straight into a shop's window. The other man pulled out a massive hammer and started swinging for the fences at Rex. He avoided the massive hammer as best he could, the men then slimed the hammer down on the ground in an attempt to crush the boy, but Rex moved to the side. He then kicked the hammer out of the man's hands and into the air. Rex unleashed a furious barrage of kicks and punches to the man's face, chest, and back. The man was then dazed and confused, Rex jumped on the man's back and jumped in the air, he then slammed his foot down on the back of the man's head and curbed stomped him into the ground, knocking him out. Rex crossed his arms and was pleased with his work.

"heh, piece of cake," Rex said with pride. But the man that flew into the shop window was right behind him, ready to strike. But the massive hammer that was knocked up in the air slammed on the man's head and knocked him out. Rex looked behind in confusion. "What happened to you?"

A man was running full speed at Petra, but she didn't move as the man came at her. The man jumped in the air and was about to slam his foot in a downward motion, but Petra caught the man's foot with little effort. The man looked at her in shock.

"H-how did-" the man was cut off by a swift and most powerful kick to the groin from Petra. The low-life screamed in agony and held his broken manhood with tears.

Petra showed no pity for the man, as she gave a powerful right hook to the man's face, that knocked him off his feet and sent him flying back to the group of low-life's. She cracked her knuckles and gave an emotionless stare at them.

"Men.," Petra said in a harsh tone. The four friends looked at the group without fear and a single drop of sweat.

The group of men looked at the kids in shock and fear. Those four kids easily took their top people out, and without a single struggle! The Boss had tick marks all over his head in rage that his men were taken out so quickly, and by kids no less!

"No.. way. What kind of kids are they?!" One man said.

"Th-they took care of them like it was child's play!" another man said. The Boss looked at his men in rage.

"IF YOU COWARDS ARE SCARED OF SOME KIDS! THEN YOU SHOULD BE MORE AFRAID OF ME!" The Boss exclaimed in anger.

"Hey, rock star!" the boss looked at Nero, who was in front of his friends. He bows mocking at the Boss. "Shall we dance?" Nero said in a mocking manner. This only added more fire to the Bosses rage.

"KILL THEM ALL!" The Boss yelled, and all of his men ran at the four kids. Nero chuckled.

"I was hoping you would say that!" Nero said and charged forward. Rex, Petra, and Alice charge forward as well. Nero looked at Alice. "How do you wanna play this?" Nero asked her.

"You and I will take half on the left." Alice then looked at Rex and Petra. "You two will take the half on the right," Alice ordered all three of them. They nodded and looked at the group of low-life charging at them.

Nero and Alice jumped in the air and missile dropkick two men. The men fell backward onto the others who were behind them. Nero and Alice landed on the ground and dashed forward, Both Nero and Alice knocked out a good portion of the men as some of them crashed into nearby shop stores and tables outside.

Rex slit on the ground through a man's legs and took out his knees. Petra then delivered a knockout blow to the man's forehead. Rex and Petra then teamed up against two low-life's, Rex kicked a man in the gut, making the man hold his stomach in pain. Petra then wrapped her arm around the man's neck and fell backward. The man's head smashes into the ground, knocking him out. Rex then delivered a couple of blows to the other man and kicked him in the knee. The man went down on one knee, this made an opportunity for Petra as she jumped off the man's knee, and with a powerful kick to the face, he was sent flying through the crowd of low-life's knocking them out as well.

The Boss watched as his men fell one by one. He felt a shiver of fear crawl up the spine as he watched.

 _'This… This is insane! How can they take on 50 men without breaking a single sweat!?'_ The Boss thought. He then noticed a hooded man walking towards the fight with a huge stuffed bag over his right shoulder and two small bags in his left hand. "Huh? Who's that?"

The hooded man came closer and stopped a couple of feet away from the fight. Nero kicked a man towards him and slid on the ground to his feet. The man looked up, but the hooded man knocked him out by simply curb-stomping him into the ground. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at him. Alice bowed in respect.

"Taranis," Alice said bowing. Nero put his hands behind his head.

"Sup, teach!" Nero smirked, he looked at his hood and raised a brow. "Why do you have the hood on? It's not too sunny out here." Nero said, looking at the sky. Taranis sighed and took off his hood.

Taranis had messy black hair, gray eyes, tan skin, and a little bit of facial hair on his chin. He looked at Nero with a lazy look.

"So you don't see how disappointed I am whenever I see you train." Taranis in a lazy tone. Nero had a tick mark on the side of his head.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!" Nero argued. But Taranis ignored him and looked at the other three.

"Rex, Petra…" Taranis then saw Alice and sighed. "Alice, I've told you multiple times. You don't have to bow to me every time you see me." Taranis said. Alice raised up and looked at him.

"I know.." Alice looked away with a small and faded blush. "I sometimes forget is all." She admitted. Taranis looked up at the fallen men and saw only one man standing. Taranis looked at the Mayor, who was cowering in fear.

"Another attempt to get rid of me, Mayor?" Taranis asked. The Boss eyes then widen.

 _'Wait… HE'S the demon?'_ The Boss looked at Nero, who had his back turned to him. _'And that punk said 'teach.' Does he know him?'_ He thought. The Boss then smiled evilly as he made up his mind, he dashed forward and grabbed Nero from behind by wrapping his arm around Nero's neck.

"What the-" Nero was then lifted up to the man's height and had a knife pressed against his cheek. "Oh, that looks sharp," Nero said in a calm voice.

"Shut up!" The Boss ordered as he looked at Taranis. "So.. You're the demon, huh?" he asked. Taranis looked at him with a serious face.

"Who's asking, low-life?" Taranis said. The Boss just grinned.

"A low-life that wants what you have, riches beyond imagining." He said, with greedy eyes. Alice was about to attack, but Taranis stopped her. Taranis dropped the bag over his shoulder and through him one of the smaller bags at the Bosses feet. Some jewels and gold coins came out of it. The Boss looked at it in confusion. "What is this?" he asked.

"Riches beyond your imagination." Taranis simply said. He then pointed at the man. "Take it and go. Before you get hurt." Taranis told him, in a serious tone.

"You're kidding me, right?" The Boss said, in confusion. "I don't want this!" he kicked the bag away and looked at Taranis in rage. "I want more! And if I don't get it, This kid's going to die!" he exclaimed. Taranis smiled, which caught the Boss off guard.

"I knew you'd say that." Taranis looked at Nero. "Done playing?" Taranis asked. Nero smiled.

"Yeah." Nero looked at the Boss with a smirk. "Get ready for the shock of your life," Nero said. The man looked at him.

"What- GHAAAAAAAA!" Both Nero and the Boss was covered in lightning. The other's looked on in shock. The Boss lets go of Nero and backed away. He felt numb all the way down to his body, the Boss looked at Nero, and his eyes widened in horror.

Nero was surrounded in blue lightning, but he wasn't screaming or in pain. Nero looked at the Boss with a smirk as the lightning danced around him. The Boss and his men kept looking at him as they now realize the horror of their situation.

"Y-you're a mage?!" The Boss said in fear. Nero just nodded, and the lightning was then going to his hand.

"Heh, yep! But I'm not just any mage…" Nero then made a fist on where the lightning was concentrated at, he dashed forward at blinding speeds with his fist cocked back. "My name is Nero Striker, and I'm a Devil Slayer! **Lightning Devil Steel Fist!** " Nero exclaimed as he punched him square in the face.

The Boss felt pieces of his teeth going down his throat and his nose broken. He was then sent flying in the sky and was gone in the clouds. The other man looked at Nero in fear. As he turned around, Nero gave them a scary look.

"Who's next?" Nero said as lightning danced around him again.

"AHHHHHH!" The men screamed in terror, as they all left the town and into the woods.

The Mayor was on the ground, collecting all the jewels and gold coins that the man kicked on the ground. He then saw another bag dropped in front of him. He looked up and saw Taranis looking down at him.

"That should cover the damages and the taxes. Use it wisely." Taranis said, he saw the Mayor nodded and walked away. Taranis looked at where Nero was and saw that him, Alice, Rex, and Petra was talking.

"Geez, Nero. I think you went a little overboard." Rex said, looking in the direction where the man was shot in the sky. Nero shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

"Nah, he just wasn't strong enough," Nero said. Alice shocked her head.

"Yet, he seems to have caught you off-guard when he grabbed you from behind." Alice pointed out. Nero made a noise of surprise and looked away. Petra then chimed in on the subject too.

"You're right. And here I thought you had superhuman senses that the Spirit Wolves taught you." Petra added. Nero then threw a temper tantrum.

"It ain't my fault the guy snuck up on me! Yes, I do have superhuman senses, but they're still in the works! And-" Nero was about to argue more until Alice punch him over the side of the head.

"Shut up, you fool," Alice said, in a harsh tone. Rex and Petra looked at Nero as he was laying on the ground. "By the way, that's a concussion," Alice informed. Rex and Petra both started to laugh until they were both knocked upside the head by Alice as well.

"Why us?" Rex and Petra cried out in unison, holding their heads.

"Because I felt like it," Alice said, in a harsh tone again. The three rub their heads where they got hit at. Taranis walked over.

"Okay, you four. That's enough." Taranis looked at Nero, who was still recovering from the blow to the head. "Nero. You and I have some training to do." He then looked at Rex, Petra, and Alice. "The three of you are to head back up to the temple for your training. The monks had told me before I came down here." Taranis said them. The three of them nodded and headed back to the temple.

"Have a good day you two! Don't train too hard!" Petra said, waving at them. Rex turned back as he was walking.

"Yeah, Nero and I made a bet on who's going to win in a spar between us." Rex pointed his thumb at himself. "And I'm going to win!" Rex said, with confidence as he was walking backward. Nero recovered quickly and pointed at himself.

"That won't happened because I'll win!" Nero smiled and waved back at them. "See you guys tomorrow!" Nero said. His three friends kept walking down the path and made a turn to the right. Nero looked at Taranis. "So… what's today's training going to be about today?" Nero asked, with excitement. Taranis looked to the side.

"That." Taranis only said and pointed at a huge bag that was roughly bigger than Nero. Nero turned pale. "Carry that all the way up to our camp." Taranis then started walking without Nero. Nero was about to argue, but it would only give him more work to do.

Nero sighed in defeat and walked over to the bag and picked it up. It was heavier than he thought as he carried it on his back and tried to catch up with Taranis. Taranis didn't look back as he smiled.

 _'Don't worry, Nero. The last part of your training will soon begin.'_ Taranis thought as he kept walking ahead looking forward to the future.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think of this story in the reviews or messages. Chapter 2 will come out soon!**


	2. A Devil Slayer's Training Day

**Hey all, sorry I couldn't post the 2nd chapter as fast as I could. I was busy with work and all, and if you guy know me you understand it. I am working on the 3rd chapter and hopefully it'll be up tonight or tomorrow.**

 **So without further Ado here is the second chapter.**

 **P.s. it's not a April Fool's joke lol**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: A Devil Slayer's Training Day_

On the tallest mountain in the town of Rubicon, we find Nero and Taranis walking up the mountain to their camp. Nero still had the huge bag on his back, walking up the steep mountain. And to make it even more challenging, it was in the middle of the afternoon, and the heat was coming from the rocks made him sweat. He panted with every step, as he looked up ahead at Taranis.

"What… *pant* The hell is… *pant* in this thing?!" Nero said while panting. Taranis didn't turn back to look at him.

"Just some supplies I bought in the market today. Also food, metal, and rocks." Taranis explained. Nero had a couple of tick marks on his head.

"Are you trying to turn me into an old man?!" Nero questioned as he struggles to keep the bag on his back as he walked. Taranis smirked and turned around, holding his laughter.

"What do you mean _try_? You already have the hair of one." Taranis said, holding back his laughter. Nero ran up to Taranis and kicked him in the face, with the big bag still on his back.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD DEMON!" Nero exclaimed in rage. He didn't like being called old because of his hair, all of the kids in the town used to pick on him because of it. Taranis nose was bleeding, and now he had a tick mark on his head as he kicks Nero in the ass.

"Little punk!" Taranis yelled. Nero lost his balance and started to roll down the mountain with the bag still on him. Taranis eyes widen and ran after him. "Wait, Nero! Stop!"

After Taranis had saved Nero from rolling to his death, the both of them made it to camp. Nero dropped the bag on the ground and looked around.

The base of the camp was on a flat part of the mountain with two paths going down the mountain. The first path was back to town, and the other path was going down to a dense forest on the other side of the mountain. There was a big cave going deep into the mountain, that cave was used to train and spar. There was also a network of tunnels used for storing jewels and supplies. The camp didn't have much; there was only one sleeping bag that Nero slept in and a good size fire pit. Nero heard something running towards him coming at full speed.

"NERO!" A male puppy wolf yelled from behind as he jumped in the air. Nero turned around and caught him but fell on his back. Both of them laughed as they rolled around and wrestled. Taranis sat down on a nearby rock and watched

"Hey, Cody!" Nero said as he was on his back with the puppy on top of him.

The puppy by the name of Cody was a Spirit Wolf. He was a little bit bigger than standard puppies, with white fur on most of his body, a line of black fur going across his eyes, as well as black fur on his paws and tail. His eyes were a brilliant white that you could see in the dark. Cody stood probably on top of Nero.

"Ha! Pinned you again!" Cody said, looking up like a hero. Nero smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Nero quickly rolled Cody off of him and hovered over the puppy with an evil smile as he moved his fingers widely. "Take this! Devil's tickle attack!" Nero said as he tickled the puppy. Cody laughed crazy.

"HAHAHAHA! No stop! Help!" Cody said while laughing. Nero continued to tickle Cody as he pleaded for mercy. Off to the side, a group of Spirit Wolf puppies was on top of a rock looking at them.

"Look! Cody needs our help!" One of them said.

"Yeah! Let's get Nero!" another said. The pack of puppy Spirit Wolves howled and charged at Nero.

Nero stopped ticking Cody, and he turned around to see more Spirit Wolf puppies coming at him at full speed. The pack of Spirit Wolf puppies then tackled Nero, and all of them started to wrestle with each other. Ikora walked out of the cave and watched the human and puppies wrestled. Ikora smiled softly.

"Okay, pups. Nero has magic lessons to learn." Ikora told them. The puppies awe in disappointment.

"B-but Ikora! We barely see Nero nowadays with training and his lessons!" Cody said, in a sad tone. The pups nodded in agreement. Nero tried to cheer them up.

"Don't worry guys." The pups looked at Nero. "After I'm done with my lessons we can play," Nero said, the pups slowly started to cheer up.

"After you're done with your magic lessons, you have more training with me," Taranis said. The puppies bow their heads in depression. Nero looked at Taranis with killer intent. Taranis sighed. "Then for the rest of the day, you are free."

The pup's ears perked up, and they howled with joy, Nero also howled as well. Ikora chuckled softly; she noticed Taranis walking over to the cave with the big bag over his shoulder.

"He's all yours until I'm done with what I need to do," Taranis said, then disappear into the darkness of the cave. Ikora nodded.

Ikora looked back at Nero. He was playing tag with the other pups, Ikora smiled and lay down watching them play. After Nero was done playing, she would start his lessons.

* * *

At the bottom of the mountain; the students in the Temple were all gathered outside around a four-sided ring. All of the students were dressed in their training gear, and ready for whatever came next. Four men were standing on each side of the ring, and these men were wearing black and white robes with a black belt tied around their waist. These men were the monks guarding the Temple, and teaching the students Magic.

One if the monks were holding a clipboard with a couple of pieces of papers and a pencil.

"The first sparring match of the day will be against…" the monk started to read off the names. "Rex Grimm and Petra Armstrong." The monk said, putting the clipboard behind his back.

All the students made a noise of surprise and scooted back from the ring. Soon, Rex and Petra were on opposites sides of the ring looking at each other. The both of them bowed to each other and got into a fighting stance. The students waited anxiously as they stared at each other. The monk raised his hand and slammed it down

"BEGIN!" The monk cried out, and the two dashed full speed at each other.

The both of them clash at each other with kicks and punches. Rex quickly ducks down from an incoming punch by Petra. Rex swiftly kicked her legs from underneath her, and with all of his strength he punches her in the stomach with enough force to send her flying across the ring. Petra landed with a loud thud and held her stomach in pain, as she slowly got up. The students watched in awe.

"Amazing! They're almost equal with each other!" A female student said.

"Not likely, they both may be skilled with hand to hand combat. But it's their magic abilities that set them on different levels." An older male student said. The students continue to watch the fight. Petra looked at Rex and smirk.

"This isn't going to be the same as last time, Rex." Petra stood up and clenched her right fist. Then her fist started to glow with Light Magic. Rex simply shrugged.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Considering that you haven't beaten me even once." Rex said, with a smug smile. He stopped smiling as he felt the area around him get warm, he looked up and saw a magic circle above him. Petra raised her fist up in the air.

 **"Heaven's Rain!"** Petra yelled as she slammed her fist down. Then several spear-like beams of light came out of the magic circle and headed towards Rex.

Rex got out of the way, but the beams of light followed him. Rex dodges them as best he could, most of them hit the ground next to him. Fortunately, the monks put up a barrier just in case if any magic attack or debris would potentially harm the students. Rex dodges the last beam of light, as it hit the ground with enough impact to pick up dust. Rex got out of the dust cloud and noticed that Petra disappeared.

"SAHHHHHH!"

Rex looked up to see Petra in the air; she had her leg extended out and ready to kick him with full force. Rex barely had time to get out of the way; as Petra's foot hit the ground, the area around the both of them exploded, and rocks were flying everywhere but hit the magical barrier. The impact was enough to shake the entire Temple. The students looked on in awe and horror.

"Wh-what raw power! Was that magic?!" a male student said, in disbelief.

"I don't think so… I think that's her brute strength! I couldn't sense any magic in that kick!" a female student added. All the students sweated nervously.

"Remind me never to piss her off." A male student said.

The monks sweated as well, not only was Petra one of the strongest in the temple, but she also carries an amazing gift to feel and speak to spirits both Good and Evil. That's why it was imperative that they taught her and light magic above all else.

Petra looked around the area with narrowed eyes. It was still hard to see with smoke all around. But the smoke was pitch black.

"I know you're hiding… come out!" Petra said, looking around. Just then a ball of fire and smoke was sent flying at Petra. She thought quickly and extended her hands out. **"Holy Light Shield!"** She yelled, and a barrier of light magic surrounded her like a shield.

The ball collides with the shield and exploded. Petra put her hands down and saw the figure walking towards her, and the black smoke went to the figure and surrounded it. The black smoke finally went away to reveal Rex standing there in the rubble of the ring with black smoke coming from his hands. The students then looked at Rex.

"Wait… is that smoke magic?" a female student questioned.

"I think I overheard one of the monks saying that he uses a combination of smoke, fire, and ember. It may be an odd combination, but it gets the job done." Another female student replied.

"I think he calls it… Cynder Magic." A young boy student said.

Rex stood there with a smirk. Petra looked at Rex with a smirk of her own.

"Let's end this…" Rex got into a fighting stance once again. "I still have a fight to settle tomorrow, you know?" Rex said. Petra got into a fighting stance also.

"You have to beat me first before you can fight him," Petra stated and dashed forward.

Petra cocked her fist back as she dashes at Rex. Rex ran forward at her with full speed, Petra through her fist at him. But Rex was smart and smirked.

 **"Cynder Body!"** Rex yelled. Rex turned into smoke and embers.

Rex passed right through her and regained his body. Petra stopped and looked behind, and saw him coming at her with a flying kick covered in smoke and fire. Petra jumped back, and Rex's kick hit the ground with a small explosion. Rex looked up and smiled.

"Right in my trap!" Rex said, looking up in the air. Petra looked up as well and was shocked.

Coming at her from above was a giant fist of smoke, fire, and embers. Petra didn't have time to react and thought of the first thing she needed to do. She made a fist and concentrated her magic into it.

 **"Fist of Light!"** Petra yelled and punched up. The two fists collided and it made an explosion.

The students cover their faces from the strong wind kicked up by the blast, the monks kept their composure and looked up, Rex stood there; waiting for everything to settle. After the dust had cleared, Petra was on the ground passed out. The monks looked at each other and nodded. The monk with a clipboard held his hand up.

"Petra Armstrong is unable to continue!" The monk looked at Rex and pointed at him. "The winner is Rex Grimm!" The monk said. The students clapped and cheered for him.

Petra slowly opened her eyes and saw Rex walking over to her. Petra set up cross-legged and looked at Rex.

"I lost again, huh?" Rex nodded. She sighed and got up. "Good fight," Petra said and extended her hand out.

Rex smiled and shocked Petra's hand. The both of them stepped out of the ring and over to the temples healers. The monks used a spell to fix the ring good as new. The same monk from before then called the next opponents.

"Next up; it will be Alice Yamato and-" the monk was stopped by a female monk, who whispered in his ear. The monk nodded and looked at the students. "Miss Yamato will not be joining us today… again." The monk said and crossed her name out. The students looked around.

"Huh? She missed the sparring session again?" a male student questioned.

"Who does she think she is?! Does she think she's better than us?!" another boy student said in anger.

"She's probably with that white haired boy." A female student said.

"Why would she be hanging out with the freak? That boy needs to be burned for being taught by a demon." An older boy said.

"I hear a couple of dogs raised him! How big of a loser can he possibly be?" an older female student said, then laughed.

Soon the rest of the students began to laugh as well. This made Rex and Petra a little mad by the student's comments.

"Haha! I think his birth parents left him for a reason. Who would want a freak for a kid?" A boy student said while laughing. That made Petra even angry, she wasn't fully healed, but she got up and was going to pound some sense into them. But Petra was stopped by Rex grabbing her arm.

"Petra… calm down." Rex said, in a stern voice. Petra kept her angry eyes on them.

"Don't you hear… what they're saying about on friends?" Petra asked, angrily. Rex nodded.

"I hear, but they don't know them like we do." Rex looked at her with softened eyes. "So please, sit down," Rex said. Petra looked at Rex, then back to the laughing students.

Petra sighed in defeated and sat back down to get healed. Both Rex and Petra looked at the next sparring, ignoring harsh and disrespectful comments of their two friends, mostly towards Nero.

* * *

Back on the top of the mountain; the little Spirit Wolf puppies were off to the side, playing a game. Nero and Ikora were close to the cave going over magic lessons.

"Alright, Nero. Show me some of the magic I taught you over the years." Ikora said. Nero tilted his head.

"Huh? But I thought this would be a new lesson." Nero said in conviction. Ikora nodded.

"It is. Think of it as a rundown of what you've learned so far, of what magic you excel at and what magic you still need work on." Ikora explained. Nero sighed and sat down cross-legged. Ikora smiled and sat down as well. "Now, do you remember the first lesson I've taught you?" Ikora questioned.

Nero nodded and concentrated, he looked at his hands and waited. Then a bright light illuminated his hands, Ikora looked at his hands and smiled, the pups stopped and looked at them. The light dies down and in Nero's hands was an acoustic guitar that he bought for himself one time.

"Requip Magic." Ikora saw Nero fiddle around with it. "That type of magic is used to store items in a pocket dimension," Ikora explained. Nero sent the guitar back in his requip space and looked at his hands. "Still have difficulties on summoning items?" Ikora asked.

"Yeah, it's sometimes hard to summon them. But it's easy sending them back." Nero answered as he looks up at Ikora. "Why do I need to learn requip magic? It won't be very useful when I get into a fight." Nero said. Ikora closed her eyes and hummed.

"Requip is a handy magic to learn. Not only is it useful in combat, but it's also useful for storing valuable items." Ikora opened her eyes and looked at Nero. "as well as survival tools." Ikora explained.

"I guess," Nero said, he looked out in the distance. Ikora sighed.

"You'll get used to it. Just remember to practice." Ikora encouraged. Nero looked at her and nodded. "Okay, next."

Nero nodded, he placed his right hand on the side of Ikora's head. Nero looked deep into Ikora's eyes, and Ikora looked back. Lightning magic went through his fingertips as he touched Ikora's head, but it didn't hurt her.

 **"Lightning Link,"** Nero said. Then everything around them disappeared, and they were both standing in a void of blue smoke. Ikora looked around with a pleased expression.

"I see you mastered 'Lightning-Link' very well." Ikora walked around. "This lightning spell I taught you was an old lightning spell from a couple of Lightning Mages years ago. This spell can be used to look into the mind of others, as well as look into the individuals past." Ikora explained. Nero nodded and walked around as well.

"Yeah. It's almost like telepathy, but different." Nero added. Ikora nodded and looked at him.

"But be careful with this spell. It could harm the person you're using it on or yourself." Nero looked at her. "And also, telepathy users can also sense that you're looking into their minds. So be cautious." Ikora said. Nero nodded and smirked.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Nero said, with confidence. Ikora smiled.

"Good. While we're in here, let's go over basic lightning spell attacks and defenses." Ikora stomped her front paw, and training dummies came out of the ground. Nero got into a fighting stance. She looked at him and nodded. "Begin."

Back in the real world, both Nero and Ikora had their eyes closed, and Nero's hand was still touching Ikora's head. After about a minute or two, both of them open their eyes together, and Nero pulled his hand away slowly.

"Excellent, Nero. Your basic lightning spells have improved." Ikora complimented. Nero had a proud smile on his face. "And one more thing about Lightning Link. It may feel like time has stopped, but time will slow down. So be wary." Ikora told him. Nero nodded.

"I will Ikora. I promise." Nero knew what would happen if he ever did that spell in a fight. Nero pushed that thought to the side for now. "So, what's the next lesson?" Nero asked, waiting to learn a new spell. Ikora thought about it and came to a conclusion.

"I believe that's all for today." Ikora simply said. Nero's jaw hit the ground.

"What?! But I thought-" Nero was about to say something, But Ikora interrupted him.

"This was just a review test." Ikora smiled sweetly. "You've come so far… it's hard to believe that you've gotten this strong over the years." Ikora said. This caught Nero off guard, making him look away and blushed.

"Yeah. I guess I have." Nero chuckled. Ikora nodded and spoke.

"To close this session, say the Packs saying," Ikora said as she laid down on her side. Nero cleared his throat.

"We walk in the void between the living and the dead, we lead the restless to rest, we give the desperate hope, and we judge the wicked. We… um…" Nero stopped. He looked up and moved his fingers in thought. "And we …" Nero struggles to remember the saying. Until a male's voice spoke up from behind.

"We are the ones who howl in both the night and day, beware our fury, the fury of the Pack." The voice finished. Nero and Ikora turned to see a male Spirit Wolf.

This male Spirit Wolf had white fur on most of its body, stripes of black fur like a tiger's fur, his eyes were a bright yellow with a scar below his left eye. Then the Pack returned from their hunt with some deer and rabbits. The male Spirit Wolf walks towards them.

"Hello, Frost." Ikora greeted the male by the name of Frost. "How was the hunt?" Ikora asked.

"It was good," Frost replied. He looked at Nero and smiled. "Don't worry, Nero. You'll get the Packs saying down in no time. Just remember…" Frost looked at the Pack. "This saying has meaning to it, ever since the elders made us, we honor them by saying those words, and sometimes those words give us strength when we have none," Frost said.

Nero never actually understood it himself. He respected the Spirit Wolves a great deal and their elders for letting him stay here and be a part of their pack. But he knew he wasn't like the rest of them, and it was hard to train under them. However, they still accepted him. Nero nodded.

"I know, Frost," Nero said as he crossed his arms.

"Good." Frost looked at Ikora. "Where's Taranis? I need to speak with him." Frost said, in a serious tone. Ikora was about to answer, but Taranis walked out of the cave.

"Right here." Taranis looked at Nero. "Nero, let's start the training down in the caves," Taranis said, and walked back into the cave. Nero followed.

"Alright! I'm ready!" Nero said, with confidence. Taranis looked behind him at Ikora and Frost.

"Ikora, Frost. You're welcome to join us. This training will require you to be present." Taranis said. The both of them nodded and followed. Frost walked beside Taranis.

"After this… I'll need to have a word with you. Alone." Frost said, looking at Taranis. He nodded.

After a couple of minutes, it got darker and darker with barely any light. But it was no problem with the group of four. Ikora looked at Nero.

"Nero. Can you see?" Ikora asked. During her training with the young human, he developed superhuman senses over time. His sense of hearing, smell, taste, and eyesight. But he would sometimes struggle with them. Nero nodded.

"Yeah. Clear as day." Nero replied. Through Nero's eyes, he could see in the cave like the sun itself was there. But it was sometimes hard to sleep with his eyesight, and hearing everything in the middle of the night or a strong smell that will keep him up for hours unless he finds out what it was. Nero sighed tiredly, and Ikora saw it.

"Nero, if-" Ikora was cut off by him.

"I'm all right, Ikora," Nero said, walking a little bit faster than her. Ikora slightly frowned and worried for him.

Soon, they approach a ledge that led to a giant cavern in the mountain. This cavern was made for training and testing magic. It was protected by a magic spell so it wouldn't cave in on itself or disturbed the mountain in any way. Nero jumped off the ledge and landed on the ground with no problem. He looked up at Taranis.

"Okay, Taranis! What kind of training are we doing today!?" Nero yelled, as his voice echoed around the cavern.

Taranis didn't say anything, he extended his hand out, and lightning shot out of his hand and into the ground of the cavern. The ground underneath Nero started to shake. Then all around Nero; patches of dirt and rocks start to rise from the ground with something underneath them, The earth broke away to reveal skeletons wearing armor, some of them holding spears and swords while others didn't. Nero knew what this spell was and looked up.

"I thought attacking the dead was wrong. What is this?" Nero questioned.

"This time, it's different. Fight them… and then I'll tell you." Taranis looked at the undead. They looked up and bowed. "Fight!"

The undead army jerked their heads up and scream their battle cries as charged at Nero. He got into a fighting stance and waited for them to get closer. The first skeleton ran up to Nero and attempted to hit him with its sword, He dodged out of the way and kicked the skeletons head off. Nero ran forward and took them on.

Nero kicked and punched his way through the skeletons, each one of them fell apart hitting the ground. But when Nero knocked one of them down, they just kept getting back up and pulling themselves together. Taranis, Ikora, and Frost watched the fight.

"I'm surprised, Taranis." Frost looked at Taranis. "I never thought you would use that spell ever again, considering what happened in the past." Frost pointed out. Taranis sighed.

"What happened, happened… this version of the reanimation spell I made isn't that powerful." Taranis glimpsed at Frost. "But what it lacks in strength, makes up for it in numbers," Taranis said as he looked back at the fight. Ikora was slight as she looked on in worry.

 _'Nero…'_ Ikora thought. She watched him get punished back by the overwhelming numbers.

"I see he's struggling a little bit." The three of them made a noise of surprise as they looked over to the side. Alice was standing there with her arms crossed looking at the fight.

"Alice, you know you should be at the Temple, training. Not here." Taranis said, looking at her. Alice looked at him.

"They can't teach me anything I already know." Alice noticed that Ikora was giving her a scowl. Alice didn't show any emotion, as she looked back at the fight. "Hello, Ikora," Alice said. Ikora watched the fight as well.

"Alice," Ikora replied. Both Alice and Ikora didn't get along all too well, considering what happened in the past. Taranis and Frost looked at them and sighed.

"Thank the elders... I thought they would start fighting the moment they saw each other." Frost whispered to Taranis. He sweat dropped and nodded.

"Must be our lucky day," Taranis whispered back. A dark aura surrounded both Ikora and Alice.

 **"We can hear you."** They say in unison in a dark voice. The both of them panicked and looked back at the fight.

Nero stood up against the rock wall; his hair shadowed his eyes as he breathes heavily. The group of four looked on to see what will happen; next, they then notice Nero smiling as the skeleton army move closer to him.

"Is that all you got?" Nero looked up, with his eyes covered in lightning as he smiled. "If so, I'm going to have to shock you," Nero said. The undead backed up a little bit, but regain their composure and charged at him. Nero was ready; his legs were cover in lightning as he charged forward. **"Lightning Devil Crushing Tail!"**

Nero jumped into the air and unleashed a fury of kicks. The kicks were powerful enough to cut the skeleton in half. Nero landed on the ground and admired his handiwork. As he looked back; three skeletons jump in the air with spears and swords from where he wasn't looking. Nero looked up and quickly thought of something.

 **"Lightning Body!"** Nero yelled, as his body was covered in lightning. He zipped past them at incredible speeds, he also manages to zig-zigged pass the rest of the undead and was on the other side of the cavern.

Frost and Ikora were impressed by Nero's maneuverability and quick thinking, however, Taranis and Alice were both not impressed as they kept watching. Taranis stepped aside to get something. The others didn't notice as they kept watching. Nero put his arms out to the side and balled his hands into fists.

 **"From the storms of the West to the storms of the East I call upon thee…"** Nero started to chant a spell, as he concentrated lightning in both of his fists. Frost made a noise of surprise.

"Huh? Is he going to use that move? But I thought he wasn't able to concentrate enough magic into that attack." Frost said, in surprise. Ikora hummed in agreement.

"You're right; it's an advanced type of magic spell I taught him," Ikora said, looking at Nero as he charged up his attack. Nero puts his arm in front of him, as both fists were an inch away from each other.

 **"Hear the sounds of thunder echo in the night, when both storms-"** Nero stopped as he saw the attack fading away. He grits his teeth. "Damn it! I thought I had it for sure this time!" Nero said, angrily to himself. Ikora sighed.

"But he still needs to work on it." Ikora simply said as she sweatdropped. Frost nervously chuckled and nodded.

"I see," Frost said, in acknowledgment. Alice didn't say anything, as she watched Nero carefully.

The army of the undead ran up to Nero and was about ready to attack, but Nero used 'Lightning Body' to fly up in the air. He looked around and grinned. Nero then went full speed to the middle of the ground.

 **"Lightning Devil Thunder Impact!"** Nero yelled and landed on the ground with full force. As he hit the ground, a small explosion of lightning electrified the closest enemies that were in the radius of the blast and blew some of the enemies off their feet into the walls.

Nero slowly got up and looked around. The skeletons laid there motionless as he stood there admiring his handiwork. Nero noticed some of the bones started to shake and moved on their own, dragging themselves on the ground. All the bones were in one spot and moved violently as they began to form something.

The bones created a huge hand, then an arm, and then a torso. Soon, the bones created a giant skeleton with a sword, shield, and armor. It had glowing red eyes that looked at Nero. It let out a cry and swung its massive sword at Nero. Nero kneeled down to the floor as lightning danced around his body.

 **"Lightning Devil Speed!"** Nero yelled. The massive sword hit the ground where Nero was, but he wasn't there. The giant skeleton looks around for him. "Hey!" The skeleton turned around to see Nero standing there, holding two swords from the fallen skeletons. "Let's dance, buttercup!" Nero said and charged at the skeleton.

The skeleton roared and charged at Nero, and swings it's sword horizontally. Nero used the same spell again and disappeared in a flash of lightning. The massive skeleton missed Nero by only a couple of inches. Nero reappeared behind the skeleton and sliced it's back with the two swords. The skeleton roared in pain, as it turned around, and tried to hit him. But Nero used the spell again and disappeared, Nero then reappeared behind the skeleton again and was going to go after its legs, but the skeleton knew this and blocked the strike with its sword.

The two of them were in a sword lock, staring down at each other. Nero pushed the massive sword away from him, he then flew up in the air in 'lightning body' and looked down at the skeleton.

 _'Damn it. It's more powerful and faster than I thought… '_ Nero looked at the two swords he picked up. _'And these_ swords _ain't doing much good either, considering that they're old.'_ Nero thought.

"NERO! EYES IN FRONT!" Ikora yelled. Nero looked up and saw the skeleton in the air with him. The skeleton more than likely jumped up to get him.

Nero's eyes widen as he saw the message sword coming at him, he put up the two swords in an 'x' position to defend himself. The swords collided and they were both locked in a sword lock again, staring each other down. The three on the ground looked up at them. Ikora was now more worried for Nero then ever.

"Damn that boy.." Ikora cursed, looking up. Frost looked at her.

"He's doing fine, Ikora," Frost reassured her with a smile. "He's doing well so far," Frost said. Ikora didn't take her eyes off of him.

"And yet, he thinks too much into battle." Ikora looked at Front. "Thinking is good. But not acting while thinking will get you killed." Ikora said, looking back up. Frost sighed tiredly.

 _'She baby's him too much.'_ Frost thought.

Back up in the air; Nero was having a difficult time holding the massive sword back. Nero looked at his swords and noticed that the two of them are beginning to crack under the weight and sharpness of the other sword. The skeleton saw this, putting more weight on the sword until the two swords broke in Nero's hands. Nero's eyes widen.

 **"Lightning Devil Speed!"** Nero then disappeared in a flash of lightning, dodging the massive sword in close range. Nero reappeared on the ground and checked his body to make sure he wasn't hit. He sighed in relief that not a single scratch was on him. "That was too close…" Nero said to himself.

The massive skeleton landed on the ground and looked at Nero. The skeleton was tired of playing games, putting the sword over his shoulder, the skeleton rushed to Nero. He was about to run at the skeleton too, until…

"Nero!" Nero looked up to see Taranis holding something covered in cloth and a handle sticking out. "Catch!" Taranis said, throwing the object like a spear.

Nero saw the outline of the object and ran to it. The object was going to land right in the middle of their path as they rushed at each other. When all three met in the middle, time seemed to slow down. Before the object could hit the ground, Nero caught the handle of the object with his left hand and spun around counterclockwise.

Time spit up as Nero was now behind the skeleton. The skeleton stopped moving when Nero turned past it. All of sudden; the sword over the skeleton's shoulder was cut in half as the top piece hit the ground, soon the skeleton fell to the ground in defeat. Ikora, Frost, and even Alice's eyes widen at what Nero was holding up.

In Nero's hand, was a four and a half foot single edge sword. The blades edge was silver while the back of the blade was black. The hand guard of the sword wasn't a handguard, it was a head of a wolf made out of pure metal facing the back end of a blade, it was the same size as a regular wolfs head and inside the head had was a lacrima. The handed of the sword was black, and the cloth wrapped around it was red as blood. Nero examines the sword and felt it's weight. Taranis, Alice, Ikora, and Frost walked over to Nero.

"What do you think, Nero?" Taranis asked. He saw Nero take one more good look at it and smiled.

"It's strong." Nero looked up at Taranis. "Does this mean you're finally going to teach me Sword Magic?" Nero questioned, with excitement. Taranis nodded. Nero's eyes widened and jumped for joy. "Wahoooo! Yes! Finally!" Nero yelled. Taranis face then harden.

"Nero. The next training will be your last and hardest one out of all of them." Taranis said, in a serious matter. Nero stopped celebrated and looked at Taranis. The other three looked at him as well. "With this type of training. We'll have to journey to the east, to a kingdom long forgotten by man." Taranis said. Nero was a little bit curious.

"How long will we be gone?" Nero asked. Taranis closed his eyes in thought.

"Two years," Taranis answered. Nero's eyes widen at how long the training will be.

Frost and Ikora knew this would happen at some point when Nero was at a certain age, but they didn't expect it to be this soon. It would be awhile before they see both of them ever again. Alice didn't look surprised or shocked about it on the outside, but on the inside, it was like a ton of bricks hit her chest. Taranis opened his eyes and looked at Nero.

"We'll leave tomorrow in the afternoon." Taranis then saw a sad look on Nero's face looking down. He'll be leaving behind his friends. Taranis sighed. "That should give you enough time to say your goodbyes," Taranis said. Nero looked up and nodded. Frost then spoke up.

"Alright, everyone. Let's head up before the entire pack eats our dinner." Frost looked at Alice. "You are welcome to join us, Alice," Frost said. Nero looked at Alice with a raised brow.

"Speaking of which. What are you doing up here?" Nero asked, crossing his arms. Alice looked at him and crossed her arms.

"I've told you before. There's nothing for them to teach me." Alice looked away. "Why can't you see that?" Alice said. Taranis sighed.

"We've discussed this before. You know why." Taranis said, not wanting to start up this argument again. Nero looked at Alice with an angry look.

"I thought I made a deal with you." Alice looked back at Nero. "We made an agreement that you would stay at the Temple to get strong, and I would stay up here with Taranis and the Pack to get strong too." Nero reminded her. Alice didn't say anything, as she turned around and proceeded to leave.

"Thanks for the offer, Frost. But I'll skip this meal." Alice said, walking past Frost and Ikora. Nero was about to run after her, but Taranis stopped him.

"Let her go. She's just being hard headed." Taranis said, looking at Alice as she walked out of the cave. Nero looked at Taranis and back to Alice as she walked out.

* * *

A couple of hours have passed since Nero, Taranis, Ikora, and Frost left the cave to the surface. It was now night time as some of the pack was sleeping and the others were chewing on some leftover bones. Taranis was off to the side laying on a couple of rocks looking up at the full moon. He hears the sounds of footsteps coming towards him, Taranis look over to see Frost.

"You wanted to talk about something, correct?" Taranis asked. Frost nodded and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"It's about the hunting grounds. I think there maybe someone or something lurking in the woods." Taranis sat up to listen. "When we got down there, we noticed a couple of trees were moved in an odd fashion," Frost explained. Taranis looked down below.

"Man-made?" Taranis questioned. Frost shrugged and sat next to him.

"Don't know. But it's a possibility." Frost replied he looked around at the entire pack. "You gave me the rank of Beta because of my skills and knowledge." Frost looked at Taranis. "But I still follow your orders. Whatever actions you take, the rest of the pack and I will support you." Frost said, having a large amount of respect for him.

Taranis took a moment and looked around. The smiles on some of the packs faces, the calmness and safety they had when they're sleeping. Taranis eyes trailed to the puppies as they smiled in their sleep, they were exhausted from playing all day today. Taranis looked at a rock on the edge of the mountain to see Nero on top of it meditating with his sword on his lap. Taranis smiled.

"It's our duty as Beta and Alpha to keep this pack safe and sound. It is also our obligation to protect the next generation and lead them into a brighter tomorrow." Taranis looked at Frost. "Before we leave, I will look into this matter evolving the hunting grounds with you, Frost," Taranis said. Frost smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Thank you, Taranis." Frost said. Feeling that the conversation was over, Frost walked over to the others who were still awake and had a conversation with them. Taranis laid back down and looked up at the moon.

Nero was still meditating as he felt the light of the moon shining down upon him. He heard footsteps coming from behind him and the smell of someone familiar. Ikora walked over to him and sat down beside him. Ikora looked down at the town, seeing people doing their last minute things before they return to their homes.

"It'll be rather lonesome without you two here," Ikora said, looking at the town. Nero opened his eyes and looked at Ikora. "I was thinking about the first time you came to us, you were so adorable." Ikora smiled softly at the fond memories. Nero looked down at the town, then up at the moon.

"Ikora, can you tell me a little bit more about the elders?" Nero asked, looking at the moon. Ikora looked at him and smiled. She looked up at the moon.

"Where should I start? Probably at the beginning." Ikora closed her eyes as she told the story. "In the beginning, over hundreds of years ago, there was no such thing as a Spirit Wolf. Back then, the elders were a regular wolf pack." Ikora said. Nero's eyes widened and turned fully around to face Ikora.

"Wait! Seriously?!" Nero exclaimed he had never heard of this before in his life! Ikora smiled and nodded. "Then how did they get there magic? How did they become a Spirt Wolf?" Nero asked. Ikora looked at him.

"Would you like me to continue?" Ikora questioned. Nero shut up and nodded, more eager to learn more. "Very well." Ikora looked up at the moon. "The pack was hunting one night, they smelled blood close by and assumed that it was from an injured animal. But it was actually from a human girl." Ikora said. Nero's eyes widen as she continued.

"They didn't harm her or growl at her, all they did was shifted her and licked her wounds. The girl didn't scream or even had a slight sense of fear. The pack took her to safety and took care of her. In return, the girl would try her best to take care of them and make up for their kindness." Ikora closed her eyes. "This girl was part of a tribe of mages that could give and take away magic from anything and anyone." Ikora opened her eyes and looked at Nero. "But only those who bear the mark of their tribe were able to wield this type of magic," Ikora said. Nero looked at Ikora with amazement.

"So what happened next? Did they all lived happily?" Nero asked, with curiosity. But judging by the sad look that Ikora was giving. It wasn't a good ending.

"No, unfortunately." Ikora looked down at the town. "When the girl reached adulthood, she was out collecting water for the young. Then she was brutally attacked by thieves. She didn't have anything, but the thieves still attacked her and took whatever they wanted. Soon, the pack came to the rescue but it was far too late, the thieves were long gone, and the girl was laying lifeless on the ground." Ikora took a minute and said a small prayer. Nero was both sad and angry as he looked down at the ground. Ikora continued with the story.

"With the last of her strength fading away, she gave the entire pack all of her magic and knowledge. The pack of wolves grow in size and could talk. The girl smiled one last time before passing away. The pack mourned over the loss of their friend and gave her a proper burial." Ikora looked at the moon once more. "Not long after her death, the pack could see her spiritual form. The pack understood what needed to be done, and for one final goodbye. They took her to the moon, where she can look down upon Earthland and watch as the world changes." Ikora said, with a smile. Nero looked at the moon.

"The Lady in the Moon," Nero said, he once heard the story of the Lady in the Moon from both Frost and Ikora. He never really understood how the Lady in the Moon came to be, but now he did.

"Yes. Every night when the moon is full, she smiles down upon us. As well as the elders and our Fallen Brothers and Sisters from the past. When we die, we join them up in the moon." Ikora said, finishing her story. Nero looked at here.

"What happened to the girl's tribe?" Nero asked. Ikora got up and stretched.

"No one knows. That question has been long forgotten in the past. No one knows if the tribe still exist." Ikora answered. She looked at Nero. "It's time for bed, Nero. You have a big day tomorrow." Ikora said. Nero nodded, he got up and stood there.

 **"Requip!"** Nero said and was engulfed in a bright light. When the light vanishes, Nero was in all black pajamas that Ikora made for him. He ran to his sleeping bag with his sword by his side. Nero got comfortable and in his sleeping bag and laid his sword by his side. Ikora came over and tucked him in. "Hey, Ikora?"

"Yes?" Ikora looked at Nero. He looked at his sword in thought.

"What do you think I should name my sword?" Nero asked, looking at his sword. Ikora made a noise of surprise.

"Name? Why would you want to name your sword?" Ikora questioned. Nero sat up and looked at her.

"Because every sword should be given a name. Every swords maker names it's blade by how it looks and how the maker wants it to be." Nero explained. Ikora raised a brow as he continued. "Once you make the blade or mastered it, it becomes a part of you. Taranis never told me the name of it, so I think he wants me to name it." Nero said. Ikora smiled.

"You've been sneaking off to the Temple again, haven't you?" Ikora saw Nero sweat nervously and looked away. "Nero," Ikora said his name, sternly. Nero looked at her a couple of times till he gave in.

"*sigh* Yeah…" Nero looked down. "I asked Taranis to teach me before in the past, but he said I wasn't ready." Nero looked at Ikora. "So I learned how to wield a sword by myself, I also eavesdrop at the Temple for their sword classes," Nero said, in honesty. Ikora didn't say anything as she gently pushes him back down and tucked him in again.

"It's your sword. Name it whatever you want it to be." Ikora smiled at Nero. "Goodnight, Nero," Ikora said, as she walked away. Nero laid there as he looked up at the stars. Nero looked at the moon and then to his sword. He smiled and made up his mind.

"Lunar Queen," Nero said, as he drifted to sleep. The metal wolf head on the sword made a low sound as its eyes glowed blue for a split second and it died down. Almost like accepting it's new name.

Off to the distance into some mountains in the west, a man was dressed in heavy armor looking at the tallest mountain. His face was covered by the shadow of the mountain as he looked up. The armored man turned around and walked away.

"I finally found you, Taranis; former demon king of the East." The armored man said as he faded into the shadows.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think of this and previous chapter. Have a good day!**


	3. Assault on the Mountain

**Hey again all! Said I would post the third chapter either last night or tonight. And I made a promise possible.**

 **Now please be aware this chapter is over 13,000 words long. So it's the longest chapter I have ever made.**

 **Everyone thank you for your patience and without further Ado enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Assault on the Mountain_

The morning sun rose from the east; spreading its light through the mountains and in the town of Rubicon. On the tallest mountain, Nero was walking down the mountain to town in his training gear and with his new sword now called 'Lunar Queen' strapped on his back by a black leather strap over his right shoulder. Nero looked to where the sun was rising. He closed his eyes and took in the welcoming warmth of the sun.

Nero felt the morning breeze pass him as well as the sweet smell of the morning dew. Nero took a deep breath and let it out as he opened his eyes. He smiled as he looked back at the town. It was going to be a rough day, but Nero knew he wasn't going to see this town again until his last bit of training was complete. So today; he was going to see his friends one last time.

"Let's get moving," Nero said to himself, as he continues to walk down the mountain. Taranis was on the edge looking at Nero as he walked down. Taranis smiled slightly as he watched him.

"Taranis." Taranis looked behind to see Frost. "I send Carter to scout and survey the area before we go down. That should give you enough time to pack yours and Nero's stuff." Frost said. Taranis nodded and looked down the mountain.

"Alright. I suppose I should get started." Taranis said turning around and started packing.

In the town of Rubicon; everyone was waking up and doing their day to day things. We go to the south part of town where Alice, Rex, and Petra were walking through town to get to their spot where they practice and spar in the forest at the edge of town. As they were walking, Alice told Rex and Petra what transpired yesterday. Rex and Petra both stopped in their tracks by the news.

"What?!" Rex shouted. Petra looked at Alice in shock.

"Is he going to be gone for that long?" Petra asked, in disbelief. Alice nodded. Petra looked down at the ground. "I see…" Petra said, feeling gloomy. Rex had an angry look, instead of a sad look.

"That's a load of bull!" Rex shouted again, kicking the dirt on the ground. "That's not far! Two years for some sword training?! The monks taught us how to wield swords and other weapons in under a year!" Rex said, in anger. Alice still had an emotionless face as she looked at the ground.

"Yes, it's vary odd." Alice then looked at Rex. "But it's not our decision. If he must go, then he goes. End of discussion." Alice said, in honesty. Rex looked at her with anger.

"How can you say that?!" Rex exclaimed. Alice kept silent and turned away. "You and Nero have been friends for as long as I can remember! And you're just going to accept the fact that we won't see him-" Rex was going to say more. But Petra got in front of him and cut him off.

"Rex stop it!" Petra cried out. Rex made a noise of surprise when he saw some tears coming from Petra's eyes. "You may not see it, but Alice is taken this as hard as we are!" Petra said while more tears come out.

Rex looked at Petra then at Alice. He started to calm down and felt remorseful by what he just said. Rex was about to talk until Alice spoke up.

"Let's hurry up and get to the spot. We're wasting time standing here." Alice said. She didn't turn around or look back, just walked forward. Petra and Rex followed her, remaining silent as they walked.

On the other side of town; Nero was making his way to the spot where he and his friends hang out to practice and train. Nero wasn't jumping on the roofs this time, no, this time he decided to walk on a street and was getting looks from other townsfolk. The looks were a mixture of hate and disgust. The townsfolk called him; The Demon's son. Nero didn't care about the looks nor the names they called him. It was just all talk.

"DEMON!" a voice yelled and with it, a flying rock. Nero dodged the rock with little effort, he looked over and saw a little five-year-old boy with anger and hatred in his eyes. "You're the reason my daddy left this town! And left my mommy and me to defend ourselves!" The boy exclaimed as he throws more rocks.

Nero kept dodging them with little to no effort at all. The boy throws the last rock he had at Nero, but he caught it with his hand. The boy breathed heavily as he ran out of rocks to throw, the boy then saw Nero walking away with the rock still in his hand. The boy looked at Nero's back with anger as his eyes started to tear up.

"I wish you were dead…" The boy said under his breath, almost like a whisper. But Nero still heard it with his superhuman hearing.

Nero kept walking to his destination, ignoring everyone around him. As he was walking; Nero looked at the rock he was holding and crushed it into dust.

 _'That's why I always stick to the roofs…'_ Nero thought. After a couple of minutes; Nero finally made it to the spot and could see his three friends. "Hey, guys!" Nero greeted, waving at them. They noticed him and walked up to him.

"Hey, Nero," Rex said as they both fist bump each other. "So is it true? Are you leaving for two years?" Rex questioned. He knew Alice wouldn't lie about such a thing; Rex just wanted to be sure. Nero looked at Alice, then back at Rex.

"Yeah. It's true." Nero replied. Both Rex and Petra felt like they both got hit with a ton of bricks.

"I see. Well, we'll miss you." Petra said. She looked behind Nero and saw the sword Alice mention. "Wow! Is that the sword Taranis gave you?" Petra asked. Also trying to change the subject. Nero looked at his sword probably.

"Yup! Her name is Lunar Queen." Nero took out the blade to show them. "She's very strong and packs a punch!" Nero said. Both Rex and Petra looked at the sword with amazement.

"That's awesome!" Rex said. Petra nodded in agreement. Alice then finally broke her silence.

"Since this will be the last time we'll see each other, we've decided to spar a little," Alice said. She sat down on a message tree root, and so did Petra. Rex stood there with a smirk.

"And I'm first!" Rex got into a fighting stance as his Cinder Magic engulfed his fists. "You ready?" Rex asked. Nero put his sword away as he got into his fighting stance and lightning danced around his fists.

"Always," Nero replied with the same smirk. Both of them waited as they stared down at each other. Alice raised her hand and slammed it down.

"Begin!"

* * *

On the tallest mountain; Taranis was in the caves gathering stuff for the journey ahead. Taranis was in a particular cave that had blacksmith tools and some drawings of swords and armors. Taranis was packing what he needed in a small bag, he looked up and turned around. He looked at a coffin that was five foot tall and two feet wide, the coffin was made out of black steel and had a skull with a cross pierced through it and a pentagram behind it. Around the pentagram were strange markings that only he could read and understand, because he put them on their himself. Torn bandages were also wrapped around the coffin.

Taranis walked over to it and touched it. He closed his eyes, remembering long memories he wishes he had forgotten. Hearing the screams and the roars of the damned. Taranis opened his eyes and looked down in sorrow.

"I'm sorry… for everything." Taranis said. He turned around and grabbed the small bag. Taranis took one last look at the coffin and headed back up to the surface. The coffin slightly moved when Taranis left.

Taranis finally got to the surface and looked around. Seeing the Spirit Wolves talk amongst themselves and the pups playing a game. Taranis softly smiled as he watched them. He went over to the side and put it with Nero's stuff.

"FROST! TARANIS!"

Taranis along with everyone else stop what they were doing and look to where the voice was coming from. A male Spirit Wolf that was sent to scout the area was running back up the camp. The Spirit Wolf was out of breath and looked to have been burned on his back leg. Frost and Taranis quickly rushed to the male wolf.

"We have a problem… the hunting grounds… it's all…" The Spirit Wolf breathed heavily and didn't make any sense. Frost looked at him in the eye.

"CARTER!" Frost made the scout by the name of Carter shut up and let him catch his breath. "Now, tell us what happened," Frost said, in a calm voice. Carter was still breathing heavily.

"Fire. Everywhere." The Carter said. Everyone's eyes widened and looked over to the hunting grounds. They were all greeted by a horrifying sight.

In the middle of the forest was a giant forest fire, consuming anything in its path. The Pack and Taranis looked at it with shock and disbelief.

"The forest! Everything will be lost if this spreads anymore!" Ikora said. Taranis looked at the side of the mountain, seeing a small path that leads to the Temple and the town.

"Not only that. The town will also be hit and keep spreading. Everyone will die." Taranis said he looked at Frost. "Frost, can you-" Taranis was cut off.

"Go down to the forest with the Pack and put out the fire?" Frost looked at Taranis with a smirk. "Already thought of it," Frost said. He looked to the Pack. "Everyone! We have to prevent the fire from spreading and contain it before we put it out!"

The Pack knew what they had to do and ran down the path that leads into the forest. Frost looked at Ikora, seeing her comforting the pups.

"Ikora. I need you down there with them." Frost said. Ikora looked at him.

"But I need to take care of them and make sure they don't run off anywhere," Ikora replied. Frost looked at her with a serious expression.

"You're the only one among us that's capable of Water Magic. We need you." Frost insisted. Ikora looked at the puppies. Taranis came over.

"I'll take care of them, along with Carter," Taranis said. Ikora looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Are you sure?" Ikora asked. Taranis nodded and smiled.

"Ikora! We need to go!" Frost yelled and ran down to help the others. Ikora looked down the path and back at the pups.

"All of you behave and listen to Taranis," Ikora told them. She saw them then nodded and looked at Taranis. "Please keep them safe," Ikora said. She turned fully around and ran to join the others. Taranis looked at Carter and the puppies.

"Kids. Let's help fix him up." Taranis want to the injured Spirit Wolf. "I need bandages and some ointment," Taranis said. The puppies nodded and ran to get the stuff.

"Yes, sir!" The puppies said in unison.

As the Spirit Wolves rush down the mountain, they could feel the intense heat radiating from the forest fire. Frost caught up with the Pack along with Ikora right beside him.

"Secure the area! Dig trenches around the forest fire!" Frost ordered. A team of four Spirit Wolves broke off from the Pack.

The wolves eyes glowed brown as they ran in a full circle the forest fire. As their eyes shine brighter, dirt and rock moved to the side as they ran. The Pack arrived at the forest fire as the team of four Spirit Wolves completed their tasked. Frost looked around and saw a couple of neighboring trees connected with each other.

"I need those trees cut down! If the trees are linked with each other up top, the fire will keep spreading!" Frost said. The Pack nodded, and two teams of five spread out and got to work. Frost looked at Ikora. "You start here on the east, and I'll go to the west and freeze most of it. Then we'll meet in the middle." He said and ran off with three wolves following him. Leaving Ikora with the same team of Spirit Wolves that dug the trenches.

"Make sure nothing gets passed us!" Ikora ordered. The four Spirit Wolves nodded. Ikora looked at the fire, and her eyes started to glow light blue. **"Water Canon!"** She exclaimed as water shot out of her mouth high speeds at the fire.

Frost kept running to the other side of the fire with the three Spirit Wolves. He looked up to see some Spirit Wolves flying and cutting the trees down with Wind Magic. Everyone was doing their part to protect the forest; Frost couldn't be even happier. But now wasn't the time for celebration, so he sped up a little bit faster.

From up top, a female Spirit Wolf cut down the thick tree branches that were connected with each other. Then out of the corner of her eye she sees movement in the fire, she looked into the fire and saw what was moving, The female Spirit Wolf then look down to see it heading to Frost and his team.

"WATCH OUT!" She shouted at them.

Frost looked forward to seeing a massive paw covered in flames, heading straight for him and the three Spirit Wolves. His eyes widen.

"MOVE!" Frost yelled as he and the others moved out of the paws way. Frost looked to where the claw came from, and his eyes widen in shock.

Standing before him and the other Spirit Wolves, was a giant tiger made out of flames and was standing in the forest fire. Frost's eyes started to glow white.

"So you're the cause of this," Frost growled as the ground around him began to turn into ice. The other Spirit Wolves growled as well. "Big mistake," Frost said. He then shot an ice beam out of his mouth.

As Frost and his team were dealing with the flame tiger, Ikora and her team were dealing with their issue as well. Ikora shot balls of water magic at the fire, but some of the fire moved around in a zigzag motion. The fire then rose up to be a snake made out of the fire. The snake hisses and shot fire out of its mouth at Ikora.

A male Spirit Wolf jump in front of it and stomp his front paws into the ground. The Spirit Wolf eyes glowed brown, as a rock wall shot up from the earth and protecting both of them from the fire. Ikora still felt the intense heat coming from behind the rock.

"Ah! What is this thing? A demon? A monster?" The Spirit Wolf asked, feeling the intense heat as well. The rock wall began to crack, and both of them moved.

The rock then shattered into a million pieces, the flaming snake still there and looking at the Spirit Wolves with killer intent. Ikora narrowed her eyes at the snake.

 _'This isn't just any fire or creature. This is the cause of magic!'_ Ikora thought. The flaming snake hissed more as it dashed forward.

* * *

Back in town, Nero and Rex were sparring. Both were on opposite sides of the field, Nero with a little bit dirt on him, and Rex with a little bit of dirt on him as well. Both of them staring down at each other, while Alice and Petra watched from the sidelines.

"Wow. Both of them are equally strong." Petra said in amazement. She looked over at Alice to see what she thought of the fight. But Alice didn't say anything as she looked closely at them. Petra sighed, and sweat dropped. _'I_ should have _expected that response.'_ Petra thought.

Nero and Rex kept looking at each other as they both waited for the other to attack. Rex smirked.

"You've gotten strong; I'll admit that. But even though this is a spar, I'm not going to let you win." Rex said, getting into a fighting stance again. Nero chuckled lightly and got into his fighting stance as well.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Nero replied with a smirk of his own. Both of them kept their smirks and dashed forward, both of them about to exchange blows.

"STOP!" Alice yelled. Both Nero and Rex stopped just mere inches away from each other. They looked at Alice. "It's my turn now." She said as she got ready. Rex and Nero's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" Both of them said in unison. Alice looked at them with a death stare.

"Problem?" Alice had a dark aura around her as she looked at them. The both of them sweat nervously and shook their head. The dark aura went away just like that as she looked at them normally. "Good. Rex, off the field." Alice said. Rex nodded.

"Aye!" Rex said. He looked at Nero and give him a look of 'good luck' as he walked over to Petra and sat down.

Nero took a breath and exhaled. He watched Alice walked to the opposite side of the field, she turned around and looked at Nero. Nero stretched a little as he looked at her.

"You still mad from yesterday?" Nero asked. He knew she was watching him fight the other day. Even though they made a deal with each other to stay where they were, but Alice still manages to avoid teachings from the Temple because of her skills. Alice got into a fighting stance.

"Fight me and find out," Alice said as she stared him down. Nero sweat dropped.

 _'Yeah… She's still pissed.'_ Nero thought as he got into a fighting stance as well. Petra held her hand up high.

"Ready?" Petra looked at both of them, and they nodded. Petra slammed her hand down. "Fight!" Petra yelled. Both of them dashed forward.

Nero threw his fist at her, but Alice dodged it by stepping to the side. Nero threw more punches at her and kicked as well. Alice kept avoiding every single one, she caught his fist with her hand and looked at him. He looked back. Alice balled up her fist and swiftly punched him in the ribs, making him lose his balance and backed up.

Alice walked to him, delivering a hard right to his side and another kick to the side. But Nero was fast on his feet and blocked the kick. Nero smirked and pushed her back, and he backed up a couple of feet. Nero lifted his left hand that was covered in lightning.

 **"Lightning Beam!"** Nero exclaimed as he fired a beam of lightning at Alice. As the beam got closer and closer, Alice didn't move or did anything as she watched it.

The beam hit its mark, creating a small explosion as dust flew everywhere. Rex and Petra covered their eyes from the dust, Nero looked at the direction where he shot the lightning in. The dust started to clear, and something shiny began to peek through the dust. Nero smiled.

The dust settles to reveal a large white diamond. The diamond started to descend into the ground, behind the Diamond, Alice stood there unharmed with her arms crossed looking at Nero. Rex and Petra looked at the both of them.

"No matter how many times I've seen that. Alice has the awesomeness of magic. Diamond Magic." Rex said with a smirk. Petra nodded.

"Yeah, her diamond magic is practically unbreakable. I know because I tried hitting it once." Petra rubbed her knuckles. "Hurt for almost a week," Petra said. Alice let her hands fall to the sides of her, as she did this, diamond started to form around her hands and forearms.

"I think we're both done warming up." Alice got into a fighting stance with her diamond fists in front of her. "Wouldn't you say?" Alice said. Nero smirked and got into a fighting stance as well, with his fists and forearms covered in lightning.

"Took the words out of my mouth." Nero dashed forward and pulled his fist back. **"Lightning Devil Steel Fist!"** Nero exclaimed, throwing the punch forward. Alice cocked her fist back and punched forward.

 **"Diamond Fist!"** Alice exclaimed. As both of the fists connected, it creates a small shockwave that was powerful enough to push the both of them back. Alice extended her left hand out and diamond spikes formed on the palm of her hand. **"Diamond Rapid Fire!"** Alice expected, the spikes shot out of her palm at fast speeds.

Nero's eyes widened and went into 'Lightning Body' to avoid the spikes. Alice kept firing at him as he kept zig-zagging on both grounds and in the air. None of the diamond spikes want into the town, most of them hit the ground and trees in the surrounding area. But Rex and Petra had to take cover because of spikes.

Nero had about enough of being on the defensive; it was time to be on the offensive. Nero landed on the ground and zig-zagged forward in his 'Lightning Body.' Alice kept firing as he got closer. Nero then extended his right hand out.

 **"Thunder Bullets!"** Nero exclaimed as he fired small ball of lightning at Alice's spikes.

Both attacks collided but Nero's attack was gaining the edge, destroying most of the spikes. Alice saw this and stopped firing to dodge his attack. Nero stopped shooting as well as both of them looked at each other. Rex and Petra looked up from their cover.

"Hey! We're still here, ya know!" Rex said, with a tick mark. Nero looked over, and sweat dropped.

"S-sorry! Won't happen again!" Nero apologetically said, scratching the back of his head. Rex sighed and laid his back down on the ground. Still behind cover.

"Geez.. both of them don't know when to hold back," Rex said. Petra was still looking up at Nero and Alice.

"That's odd.." Petra said to herself. Rex looked over at her.

"What is it?" He asked. Petra kept looking at them.

"Usually; Alice doesn't spar for this long with Nero." Petra looked at Rex. "She always wins without using much magic." She said, pointing out what Alice normally does. Rex looked at them.

"So what, is she toying with him or something?" Rex questioned. Petra sat there in thought.

"I wouldn't say that, more like testing." Petra corrected. Nero and Alice kept looking at each other in silence.

"You know." Nero summoned his lightning, as it danced around his body. "It won't be long before I have to go back up the mountain," Nero said. Alice nodded, as her hands and forearms became diamond.

"I know. That's why I'm going to end this." Alice looked at the ground. Diamond spikes came up from the field and in front of her. She looked at Nero. "With you unable to continue," Alice said. Nero smirked as his lightning danced on the ground in front of him.

"I like to see you try." Nero kept his grin as more lightning was on the ground. He through both of his hands forward. **"Lightning Stream!"** Nero exclaimed. The lightning that was dancing on the field headed straight for Alice.

 **"Diamond Field!"** Alice expected her spell. More diamond spikes came out the ground and headed for Nero.

The attacks then collided, as both lightning and diamond shot everywhere on the field. Rex and Petra took cover again from the attacks.

"Why do we have to be in the middle of this madness?!" Both of them cried out in unison.

* * *

Back up the mountain; Taranis was kneeled down and still patching up the injured Spirit Wolf. He wrapped a bandage around Carter's back leg, being gentle as he does. The scout laid down on his side to rest, looking at the pups that helped him as they played. But one pup, in particular, was still helping out. Cody walked over with a bucket of water in his mouth. He set the bucket down and looked at Taranis.

"Freshwater, like you asked." Cody walked over to Carter and Taranis. "Is there anything else you two need?" Cody asked. Taranis shocked his head.

"That's good enough for now, Cody," Taranis replied with a smile. Carter nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you've helped me out a lot. Your parents will be proud when they come back." Carter said. Cody smiled happily. He looked at Taranis and bowed slightly. "And thank you as well, Taranis. I'm forever in your debt." He gratefully said. Taranis waved his hand.

"It's no big deal. I'm just glad your back and still breathing." Taranis honestly said. He gently pets his head. "Now get some rest." He said, as he petting. The scout nodded as he laid his head down.

Taranis looked up at the forest fire and noticed it was starting to dissipate. Taranis got up and got a better look at the edge of a camp. Cody joined him, watching the smoke and feeling a little bit worried.

"Will they be okay?" Cody asked worriedly, looking up at Taranis. He nodded still looking at the smoke.

"Yes, never underestimate them. They're strong as one." Taranis said. Cody looked back at the smoke.

The puppies kept on playing roughly with each other, one of them was rolling on the ground but suddenly stopped by a hard metal surface. The puppy looked up to see a rectangular shield with a hawk-like emblem on the shield in gold. The pup got scared and ran back to the others, who were scared too. The injured scout opened one of his eyes to see what was all the commotion was about. His eyes opened wide in shock as he saw six shields next to each other with humans behind them in white and gold armor.

"Taranis!" Carter called out as he tried to get up. Taranis and Cody turned around and saw the armored humans. Taranis narrowed his eyes at them.

"Pups. Go into the cave and wait. Don't come out until I say so." Taranis stated in a stern tone. The pups didn't hesitate as they all run into the cave, but Cody wasn't sure as he looked up at him. "Now, Cody," Taranis ordered. Cody nodded and ran into the cave.

Taranis looked at the men as they looked back at him, Carter stood there looking at them and him. The armored man then moved to the side to reveal a man and a woman standing next to each other.

The man had brown hair, short on the top and shaved on the sides. Blue eyes, light skin, staying at seven feet tall, and a muscular body. The man had armor on his upper body with the hawk emblem on both sides of his shoulder armor, robes on his lower body, and heavy boots.

It was hard to describe the woman, some of her faces were covered up with bandages. Her hair was light purple, and crazy yellow eyes along with a twisted smile. She stood at five foot nine, wearing a red robe with black armor on her stomach and back, and high heel boots going up to her knee. In her right hand; she was holding a six foot five double ended ax with the hawk emblem on both blades.

Taranis stare them down, and so did they. Carter watched them carefully as he laid against the rocks. Then the both men and woman did something they didn't expect, the both of them bowed to Taranis.

"Hail, Taranis! Demon King of The East!" The woman said. Taranis eyes widen by the mention of that name. The woman looked up and smiled. "Surprised, I'm sure." She raised up and kept her smile. "My name is Violet." The man then raised up.

"And I am Roman." He said as he crossed his arms. Carter looked at them in confusion and then at Taranis.

 _'Demon King of The East? What are they talking about?'_ He thought as he pushed himself off the rock and on his paws. Taranis shocked expression off and was replaced by anger.

"What do you want?" Taranis questioned. Violet smiled evilly at him and pointed her ax.

"You demon," Violet said. The men in armor pulled out their swords and kept their shields up. Taranis looked at them.

"You should have brought more," Taranis said. He got into a fighting stance but then saw something fly past him, and his eyes widen as he saw Carter running at the man and woman. "Carter! Don't do it! STOP!" Taranis tried to warn him, but it fell to deaf ears.

"I'LL YOUR THROAT OUT!" Carter yelled as he jumped into the air. Violet smiled wickedly as the Spirit Wolf came at her.

"Good dogs should learn how to behave themselves!" She grabbed her ax with both hands and swanned it at the scout. "GAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Down the mountain into the forest; the Pack finally put out the forest fire and defeated the fire creatures. Some of the forests were turned to ash, while most of it was encased in ice. Frost did a head count to see if everyone was present. He sighed in relief.

"Good. Everyone's here." Frost said. He looked around at the destruction that the creatures did to the forest. _'What in the name of the Moon were they?'_ Frost thought.

"Frost!"

Frost turned around to see Ikora motion for him to 'come here.' Frost walked over to her and made sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"What is it?" He asked. Ikora looked once more, then back at him.

"These were no creatures," Ikora said in a serious tone. Frost's eyes widen.

"Magic?" Frost questioned. Ikora nodded.

"Yes, Fire-Make Magic." Ikora looked out into the forest. "Whoever did this is incredibly talented and powerful to make two fire creatures." She said. Frost looked around as well.

"But why would they want to burn the forest? There's nothing here, except for forest animals." Frost looked at the sky in thought. "Maybe it was for-"

 _*strikes of lightning and loud thunder*_

Frost, Ikora, and the rest of the Pack looked up at the mountain. The thunder was so loud that the town's folk stopped what they were doing and looked up as well.

 **ROOOOAAAARRRRR!**

A loud roar was heard across the land, making the ground shake, and windows in the town shatter. People in town covered their ears and shielded their heads from the glass. Rex and Petra covered their ears as well, but Nero and Alice didn't as they looked up at the mountain.

"What the hell is that?!" Rex yelled with his eyes closed.

"It's so loud!" Petra yelled. She looked up and noticed Nero was running into town. "Nero! Where are you going?!" Petra looked at Alice, and she ran off to. "Wait, you two!"

Nero ran through town as fast as he could. More lightning struck, and the roars got louder, but Nero kept running.

 _'I know that roar from anywhere! Taranis is in trouble!'_ Nero thought. He pushed people out of the way as he was running towards the mountain.

On the other side of the mountain, the Pack we ran through the forest trying to get to the mountain. Frost and Ikora were out in front.

"Damn it! The whole forest fire was just a distraction to lure us out of the camp! How could I be so stupid?!" Frost cursed himself. Ikora looked at him.

"We didn't know, none of this was your fault." Ikora looked forward. "Our only priority is to protect the pups and help Taranis!" Ikora said, and she ran a little bit faster. _'Nero… please be alright!'_ She thought.

As both parties got closer to the mountain, the lightning, and the roaring stop. Both of them stopped in their tracks as they looked up at the mountain. They waited for any sign that Taranis was alright.

 _AWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Then, both of them heard a loud howl. The howl sounded like small puppies howl, but it was loud enough for certain parties to hear. Nero's eyes widen by the familiar howl.

"CODY!" Nero yelled. He went into 'lightning body' and flew the rest of the way up to the mountain. Alice stopped as she saw Nero flying to the mountain. Rex and Petra caught up to Alice and looked up.

"What's happening?" Rex looked at Alice, but she had already started running again. Rex sighed tiredly and ran after her. "Come on, Petra! Let's move!" Rex said. She nodded and ran as well.

The pack of wolves picked up the pace when they heard the howl from one of the little ones. One of the Spirit Wolves saw something in his peripherals to his right. He looked over, and his eyes widen.

"Look! On our right!" He yelled. The entire pack looked over and had shocked expressions of what they saw.

It seemed like a cargo ship but bigger, and it was floating in the air! This ship had no sails on it, instead of sails it had two massive wings that look to be made out of strong metal on the sides. The hull itself looked like a cargo ship built out of entirely of metal; the colors were silver for the base color and gold as the secondary color for the tribal-like markings on the side of the hull. On the bottom, the ship had two massive cannons on both sides and a magic machine gun in the front. The deck had small like houses in the middle and a building like structure on the back. And finally; on the front end of the ship was a head of a hawk. The hawk was a mixture of gold and silver with glowing red eyes. The Pack stopped and looked at it.

"What on Earthland is that?!" Frost said looking at the large vessel. Ikora grit her teeth as she looked at it.

"It's an Airship!" Ikora looked at the Pack. "TAKE IT DOWN!" Ikora yelled as she shot hot water at the airship.

The rest of the Pack shot various Elemental Magic at the airship from fire, water, light, and ice magic. The attacks did hit their mark, but the Airship look to be unharmed. Frost looked closely at the structure and noticed a magical shield protected it. He grits his teeth in frustration.

"Keep attacking it!" Frost ordered as he shot his ice magic at it. The others nodded and kept firing.

Nero was almost at the top of the mountain when he heard the sounds of explosions coming from behind the mountain. Nero flew over to the left and saw what was happening. His eyes widen as he saw the airship taking off at a high altitude, he also noticed the Pack trying to take it down. Nero looked at the airship with anger.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere!" Nero extended his left hand up, lightning then came down from above and connected with his hand. The lightning formed into a spear in his hand. **"Lightning Devil-"**

 _AWWOOOOOOOO!_

Nero stopped and looked up at the mountain. Hearing the howl from Cody again for help. Nero looked at the airship with his lightning attack still charged, and he knew he was using too much magic as it is from the sparring he did. He powered down the attack and flew up to the camp. Leaving the Pack to deal with the airship.

Nero landed on the rocky path, just halfway from camp. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. When he finally got to the camp, his eyes widen in shock. All around him was carnage and destruction; men dressed in full armor were laying on the ground, motionless, and bloody. Nero looked around at what was left of the camp from whatever happened here. He then saw the puppies huddled around something. Nero ran over.

"Hey! You guys all-" Nero lost his voice when he finally saw what they were hustling around.

A male Spirit Wolf was laying on his side, bleeding out profusely from a single slash from the outer lobe of his ear, all the way to his back leg. The puppies had tears in their eyes as they tried their best to patch his wounds, Cody was on him trying to stop the bleeding. Nero ran over and when Cody looked at Nero. He had bloodshot eyes and his fur covered in dirt and blood.

"Nero! Please help him!" Cody pleaded as he moved to the side. The pups moved out of Nero's way as he ran passed them. He got on his knees and examined the wound.

"Okay, we need bandages and water," Nero said calmly. Trying to keep his nerves intact. The pups rushed around, scavenging of what they could find. Nero put both hands on the wound trying to keep pressure. "Cody, keep him awake."

Cody nodded. He licked Carter's face and telling him to stay up. Nero tried to keep the pressure on the worst parts, but blood kept on flowing out, and the cut was too deep. He could hear his breathing getting shallow and his heart getting slower. Nero looked around.

"Where's the supplies?!" Nero yelled, fighting back his tears. Carter moved his head over as he coughed up blood, making sure he didn't cough on the pups.

"It's okay…. Nero…" Carter said weakly. Nero looked at him and gently pet him.

"Don't speak. You're going to be alright." Nero said. Carter looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Nero… they… they took him… I couldn't *cough* *cough*" Carter coughed violently as he tried sitting up. But Nero gently pushed him down.

"Don't move damn it!" Nero said. The scout laid his head down back on the rocks. Cody was off to the side, crying his little eyes out. Nero started to cry as well. "Who did they take…?" Nero asked. Knowing full well he wasn't going to make it. Carter looked at Nero.

"Taranis… they took Taranis…" Nero's eyes widen in shocks. "They did this to me… for trying to protect him…" Carter cried more, looking at Nero with pleading eyes. "Nero… please find him… bring him back…" Carter practically begged him. Nero nodded.

"I will. I'll find him, and I'll make those bastards pay!" Nero vowed. Carter looked up at the sky.

"I can hear them… Mother… is that you?" He closed his eyes and laid there motionless. Nero heard the last of his heartbeat until it was silent. Nero removed his now bloody hands from the wound. The puppies came back with what little they had for medical supplies, but it was too late.

Then, an aura of light surrounded the dead Spirit Wolf's body. Nero, Cody, and the rest of the pups watched. The light aura slowly moved out of his body; the light was the soul of Carter. His body was intact in his spirit form as he left his physical body. He looked up and flew up to the sky, joining his fallen brothers and sisters.

The pups cried as they tried to comfort each other. Nero had tears streaming down his face as he looked at his bloody hands, this was the first time he had ever experienced someone close to him die. The both of them used to play hide and seek in the forest when he was little. Now that was gone.

 _*cough* *cough*_

Nero heard a cough, followed by a fate heartbeat from behind him. He turned around and saw one of the armored man crawling to the edge of the cliff to the pathway into town. Nero's sorrow face turned into pure rage as he walked passed the pups. The puppies kept next to each other staying close and not venturing off.

The armored man was almost at the edge until he felt a sword going through his leg and piercing the rocks from underneath.

"GAAAAAAAH!" The armored man screamed in agony as he looked back. He saw a furious Nero, holding the handle of Lunar Queen that pierce the man's leg. He took the sword out of the man's leg and kicked him on his back.

"Where is he?" Nero asked in a calm voice, as he put his sword away. The men tried to get up, but Nero kicked him down and placed his foot on his chest. "I won't ask again." He said, losing what very little patience he had.

"Go to hell, you little sh-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The man yelled in pain as he felt lightning going through his body. Nero channeled lightning through his foot, shocking the man for several minutes.

"Lightning and Metal don't go well together." Nero stopped shocking him and got on his chest. He took the man's helmet off and started to beat him senseless with it. "Where is he?!" Nero said. Bloody and bruised, the man only mumbled to himself. Nero held the helmet up high, ready to strike again.

"NERO, STOP!"

Nero stopped just mere inches from crushing the man's skull with his helmet. He turned around and saw how scared the puppies were, but not from the man that came up here. They were scared of Nero and his rage. Nero looked at the man, then at the helmet, he was holding. He threw the helmet away and looked at him.

"Who are you?" Nero questioned. The man laid there with his face bloody and bruised.

"You should have killed me…" the man then smile as he looked at Nero. Catching him off guard. "We are the sons and daughters of the future. Kill one…" The man's chest armor started to blink red from underneath, Nero got off of him and removed the armor to reveal an unstable lacrima strapped to his chest. Nero's eyes widen and backed up. "Two more will be reborn…" Nero then notices all of the armored men had the same blinking red light under their armors as well.

"Fear the future… Fear Millennium." The man finally said the red light blinks faster and faster. Nero ran at the puppies.

"GET DOWN!"

 ***BOOM!***

The explosion was loud and powerful sending massive rocks flying everywhere. The Pack stopped firing at the airship and looked at the mountain in shock and horror. Frost saw rocks coming at them with high speed.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Frost exclaimed. All of them got to cover as rocks smash into the ground and the forest.

The townspeople of Rubicon all ran for their lives and took cover from flying boulders and balls of fire. Rocks crushed some houses, buildings, and stores or burning from the balls of fire. The monks and students all tried their best to destroy the boulders or threw them away from any other buildings.

Alice, Rex, and Petra took cover behind some rocks just halfway up the mountain. Alice looked up at the top in shock as she looked up at the mountain. She got up from behind cover and slowly walked forward, her friends tried to tell her to come back, but it fell to deaf ears.

"Nero… Taranis…" Alice said as she looked at the mountain.

After a couple of more minutes from boulder's flying everywhere, it all seemed to have stopped. But a giant dust cloud was hovering on top of the mountain, marking it hard for anyone to see. Chaos and destruction were all that was left from the explosion. People in town were searching for their loved ones and friends buried beneath the rubble.

The Pack finally made it up to camp but was greeted by destruction. There was no more camp, no more food or supplies. But that was the least of their worries, all of them tried to search for the puppies, Carter, and Taranis. Frost looked around and couldn't see 10 feet in front of him, because of the dust.

"Pack. Blow this dust out of here." Frost ordered. Holding back his emotions as best he could.

Four Spirit Wolves took a deep breath and blew the dust away with their Wind Magic. The dust slowly started to dissipate. Ikora looked around at the destruction in shock and with tears. The rest of the Pack wasn't holding up too well either, as most of them started to weep in sorrow. Ikora kept looking around until she saw a fade blue light. It was hard to see what it was because of the dust, but she stood ready for whatever it was. The dust finally cleared and Ikora was able to see what it was. Her eyes widen as she saw what the light was. In front of her was a bubble of Lightning and in this bubble was Nero, the puppies, and Carter. Nero was on top of them, using his body as a last resort if the bubble gave way.

"Nero!" Ikora cried out as she ran over to them. Nero looked up and saw Ikora. The bubble disappears as Nero stood up. The puppies ran passed Ikora and into the loving embrace of their families. "Nero, are you okay-"

She stopped when she noticed blood on Nero's hands; she then saw Carter not moving or breathing. Ikora got closer and saw the giant gash on his body.

"I tired…" Ikora looked up to see Nero crying. "I tried to save him… but I couldn't…" Nero said rubbing the tears away. Ikora walked over to him and tried to comfort him, but he simply turned and walked away. Frost and the rest of the Pack came over and saw there fallen Spirit Wolf.

"No.." Frost looked around and didn't see Taranis. "Where's Taranis?" Frost questioned. The rest of the Pack were wondering the same thing.

"They… took him."

Their eyes landed on Nero as he looked up into the sky to the south. Nero was staring directly at the airship, with rage and hatred. Ikora saw Nero's fists clenched tightly, as blood started to seep through his fingers. Then a large of amounts of lightning surrounded him.

"They took him and killed one of our own!" More lightning magic started to surround him and the area around him as Nero saw the airship moved further and further away. "They. Will. PAY!" Nero exclaimed as the clouds started to darken. The Pack moved back as lightning strikes hit randomly.

"Nero! Stop this now!" Frost ordered as he dodged a lightning bolt. Ikora looked at Nero.

"Nero, please calm down!" Ikora begged, as she also dodged a lightning bolt. But Nero didn't listen.

"GO TO HELL!" Nero pulled back his head and took a big breath. **"LIGHTNING DEVIL…"** He leaned forward and opened his mouth wide. **"RAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEE!"**

Massive amounts of lightning magic shot out of Nero's mouth and into the directions of the airship. The force of the attack was so strong, the Pack of Spirit Wolves was almost blown away by it if they didn't hold their ground.

The beam of lightning got closer and closer to the airship, it was about to get hit, but it made a sharp right turned to avoid the blast. The beam connected with the magic shield, the attack was so powerful it broke through the magic shield. The Pack looked at it in awe; their attacks didn't leave a scratch on it.

The beam of lightning stopped, however, as Nero breathed heavily as he looked at the airship. The shield was down, yes, but the airship itself was still intact. Nero's vision became hazy and dark as he fell backward.

"Taranis…" Nero said in a whisper. He was caught safely from behind by Ikora, just as he passed out.

"Nero!" Cody ran passed his parents and at Nero's side. Ikora gently laid him down, Cody looked at Ikora. "Is he alright?" Cody asked in worry. Ikora nodded.

"He's okay. He just used up to much magic." Ikora looked back at the airship. The airship was already miles away, even if they try to catch it. She looked back at Nero. _'Nero… you finally have awoken your Rage.'_ Ikora thought as she nuzzles him. She then started to cry slowly.

On the pathway heading up the mountain Alice, Rex, and Petra were running up the mountain to the camp. Alice was worried for the safety and well-being of Nero and Taranis. When she finally got up to the camp, she was greeted by a destroyed camp with nothing left but rubble. Rex and Petra made it and looked around in shock.

"My God…" Petra said as she covered her mouth in shock. Rex looked around.

"There's nothing… nothing left.." Rex said, looking at the rubble.

Alice walked forward and looked around for any signs of life. Then she saw the pack of Spirit Wolves all together, but no Nero or Taranis. She started to walk a little bit faster over to the Pack. Then she saw him. Nero. He was laying on the ground motionless with Ikora over him crying. Alice's heart fell to her stomach, and her lungs felt like they had no air. She then ran as fast as she could over to them.

"NERO!" Alice cried out as she ran. Rex and Petra hear Alice screamed as both of them ran as well. Alice was almost to Nero.

 **"Ice Wall!"**

A giant wall of ice came up from the ground and blocked the three friends. Then a couple of Spirit Wolves came from behind the ice and growl at them. Rex and Petra looked at them in confusion, while Alice looked at them with a death stare.

"Get out of my way," Alice ordered, but the Wolves hold their ground. She looked up and saw Frost on top of the ice wall. "What's the meaning of this, Frost?" Alice questioned. Frost jumped down and landed on his paws.

"I should be asking you the same question." Frost walked over to them and looked at them with anger. "Someone came here burning our hunting grounds, killed one of our own, and destroyed our camp!" Frost yelled at them. Rex and Petra flinched a little from his cold breath. Alice looked at Frost with anger and sorrow.

"I wanna see Nero. I wanna see if he's okay." Alice said in a stern but shaken voice. Frost kept his angry look.

"He's alright. He just used up too much Magic." Frost said. Much to her relief, but Alice felt like something was off. She looked around again, and something was off.

"Where's Taranis?" She asked. And as soon as she asked the question, Frost's turned to sadness.

"They took him… the one's that came here…" Frost said, looking down. The three friends looked at him in shock.

Taranis was taken. The words echo through their minds as they stood there speechless. Who could have taken him? And how were they stronger than him? Alice had mixed emotions, all of them being anger and hate for the ones that did this. They needed to pay… with their lives.

"Where are they?" Alice asked, shivering with rage and anger. Frost saw this and looked at her.

"Alice… I know your feelings on this matter. But I would not tell you where they are or where they are heading because I do not know." Frost stood tall as he looked at all three of them. "And you three are forbidden to look for them."

They looked at Frost, and he was serious. Alice looked at Frost with anger.

"Then who will look for him? Who will bring him back?!" Alice argued. The Spirit Wolves looked at Frost. Alice did have a point, who would go out and look for him? Frost then answered truthfully.

"I will decide who goes since the title of Alpha has now been placed upon me." Frost looked at Alice and the other two. "As of today; no one is allowed to step foot on this mountain. That includes you three." Frost said. The three look at Frost like he was crazy but he wasn't.

"You can't do this…" Alice said, almost in a whisper.

"I just did." Frost looked at two Spirit Wolves. "As soon as they get down half way, block the path," Frost ordered. The two Spirit Wolves nodded. Frost looked at the three one last time. "We're done here… now get off the mountain."

Frost walked over to the wall of ice and walked right through it. The Spirit Wolves looked at the three and growl at them to move. Rex and Petra moved backed, but Alice stood her ground as she looked at the ice wall. She could see Nero being carried over into the caves by Ikora. Rex softly grabbed Alice's shoulders.

"Alice. We need to go." Rex said as he notices the wolves getting more angrier by the second. But Alice didn't want to go; she wanted to stay here with Nero. But the Pack didn't see her as one of their own. Alice closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah… We don't belong here…" Alice said. She turned around and walked over to the path, with Rex and Petra by her side.

The Spirit Wolves followed them halfway down the mountain, and as they were told, they blocked the past with sharp rocks. So no one could climb the mountain.

* * *

In the past couple of weeks, the town of Rubicon slowly began to rebuild itself. Since the attack, more than half of the population has been cut down by the destruction. The townspeople blamed Taranis, the Spirit Wolves, and most of all Nero for what happened. Innocent lives were taken because of them, and they need to be brought to Justice.

Two weeks after the attack, an angry mob of townspeople tried to go up the mountain and declare to justice for themselves. But they were unsuccessful however because of the sharp rocks, and the past was gone. But if anyone from the mountain came down, they would feel the full fury of the town.

In those couple of weeks; The pack of Spirit Wolves argues against one another on who should go and find who did this or staying and protecting the Pack. With little numbers that they had and with winter on the horizon and barely any food, the Pack was split. And if Frost didn't think of something fast, everything they worked for, everything they stood for, would be for nothing.

It's October 25th, and it's two hours until midnight, the puppies were all huddled together resting in a safe part in the caves. Cody wasn't sleeping and decided to look for Nero. He hasn't seen Nero for quite some time after the attack, Ikora assured the little pup that he was doing much better, but that still didn't stop him from worrying.  
Cody's ears perked up when he heard voices coming from outside of the cave. The voices were the adults having their conversations about who should leave and who should stay, the conversations never ended. Cody got halfway to the entrance and saw Nero sitting cross-legged with his arms on his knees and his eyes closed.

 _'Was he meditating all this time?'_ Cody thought. He walked up to Nero and sat down next to him. "Hey…" Cody greeted.

"Hey," Nero said, his eyes still closed and still in his meditating position. Cody looked at the ground.

"the others and I were worried about you… were you meditating all this time?" Cody asked, looking up at Nero. He sighed and opened his eyes.

"Not all the time… I was training and thinking real hard about what happened." Nero looked at Cody. "I'm sorry, I worried you guys." Nero apologized, as he petted Cody. He shook his head.

"No, It's fine. I understand you needed some time alone." Cody said, relaxing as Nero petted him.

"We have to go out there and find him!"

Nero and Cody looked up to the entrance of the cave to hear the Packs talking got louder, more so in the last couple of weeks. Cody's ears drooped down and laid on the floor.

"I don't like it when they argue like that…" Cody covered his ear with his paws. "Taranis wouldn't want this," Cody said. Slowing crying. Nero looked at him and saw the tears.

Nero looked at the ground, and all he could think about was Cody crying on that day with blood all over his fur. He looked down at his hands, the same hands that were covered in his friend's blood. Nero didn't want that to happen to him again. But most of all, he didn't want Cody to cry again. Nero got up and looked at entrance outside. Cody looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Nero?" Cody questioned. He didn't look back, as he started to walk outside. Cody got up. "Nero! You're not supposed to go out there!"

Outside of the cave, the Pack was in a circle with Frost and Ikora in the middle. Both of them didn't talk, just listen to the Packs opinions and thoughts on the matter.

"We can't afford to have half of our pack just go off and look him! We don't know where he's at!" A male Spirit Wolf said.

"We don't need to find him. We just need to find the humans who did this and make them tell us where he is." A female Spirit Wolf said.

"With what force do we have?! Even if we do find them, what strength can the elders give us?" A younger female said.

"You dare question the elders?! I think you need a lesson young lady!" A male yelled at her. An older Spirit Wolf got into his face.

"You stay away from my daughter!" He growled. Then the entire pack went off on each other, friends, best friends, and even family. Frost closed his eyes and looked away. Ikora sighed and was about ready to ask for order until someone spoke up.

"No one has to go." Everyone stopped talking and looked into the direction of the voice. To their surprise it was Nero. He looked at the Pack with a serious expression. "I'll go and find him," Nero said. The looked at each other and talked to munch themselves. Frost looked at Nero, and so did Ikora.

"Nero. Go back inside the cave now." Ikora said. Nero shook his head and walked over. The Pack moved out of his way and let him pass. He was now in the middle of the circle with the pack looking at him.

"I have just as much right to be here as any of you." Nero looked at Ikora and then looked around at the Pack. "I know none of you don't want to leave and none of you want to leave him out there with whoever took him. So send me." Nero said. The Pack looked at one other like he was crazy. Ikora shook her head.

"No, Nero. You're not going out there to find him. It's too dangerous for you to be out there by yourself." Ikora told him. Frost looked at Nero.

"But he's right." Frost finally spoke. Ikora and the Pack looked at Frost in shock and surprise. Frost looked at the Pack. "Look around; the world has forever changed over the course of time. The lands are different and more dangerous than we have ever known them. A Spirit Wolf would still probably be looked at as an evil being." Frost looked at Nero, he smiled. "But not a human boy," Frost said. Nero looked at Frost and smiled. Ikora got in front of Nero and looked at Frost.

"I won't allow it, Frost. He's too young to travel, and he doesn't know his way around the world beyond these mountains. It's too great of a risk, and you can't ask him to do this." Ikora argued.

"I'm not asking him. He wants to do it." Frost walked up to Ikora. "We both knew the time would come when he wanted to leave on his free will. We promised Taranis that." Frost said, looking into her eyes. Ikora looked at Nero and then around at the pack.

"He's not ready," Ikora whispered as she walked away. She moved past the pack and into the cave. Nero was about the chase after her, but Frost stopped him.

"Leave her be. She'll be okay." Frost looked at Nero. "Nero. You have my permission to leave the mountain and town." Frost told him. Nero nodded.

"Thank you, Frost." Nero looked around and saw faces of hope in the Pack. Something he hasn't seen in the last couple of weeks. He looked at the ground and sighed. "I should get my stuff," Nero said, he was about to walk to the cave, but Frost stopped him again.

"We'll take care of that." Frost looked into town. "I would let your friends know, that you'll be leaving," Frost said. Nero looked down the mountain and at the Temple.

* * *

In the Temple, everyone was getting prepared for bed. In the halls of the Temple, the floor was a smooth and shiny wood, the walls were stone, and the ceiling had sparkling chandeliers for lighting. In the sleeping quarters of the area is there was a boys dorm on the top floor on a girl's dorm on the bottom floor. The monks sometimes sleep, but only if they need to as some of the monks check to make sure everyone was in their dorms before lights out.

Outside of the sparring ring, Alice was sitting cross-legged looking up at the stars. After what happened a couple of weeks ago, she didn't feel the same. She stopped talking to everyone and stayed away from the other students, including Petra and Rex.

Alice was worried about Nero and for his well-being after everything that happened. She wished that she could have gone seen him, but the pack didn't want anyone on the mountain, including his friends. For good reasons too. People from town tried to go up the mountain for revenge because they thought that they were responsible, but they weren't. But who would believe three kids that knew them? Alice was torn up inside that she couldn't convince anyone.

"Alice."

Alice heard her name from a familiar voice. She turned around and saw Nero, her eyes widened in surprise and got up. Nero was in a black cloak, so no one could notice him coming down the mountain. Alice walked over to him.

"Nero, are you alright?" Alice asked.

"I'm all right." Nero looked around. "I don't have a lot of time. I need you, Petra, and Rex to meet me on the roof of the Temple. Please hurry." Nero said as he walked over to one of the pillars of the Temple.

"Wait. What are you-" before she could ask, Nero jumped and climbed onto the roof of the Temple. Alice looked at the roof with worry. _'Nero…'_

After a couple of minutes; Alice brought up Petra and Rex, both of them in their bed clothes. Rex looked around on the roof tiredly. He then looked at Alice, who was looking around for someone.

"Why are we up here, Alice? *yawn* I had a good dream…" Rex said, stretching. Alice didn't answer him as she kept looking. Petra wasn't sleepy as she looked at Alice.

"Alice, can you please tell us? You said; you wanted us up on the roof right away." Petra looked around. "We're here. So… what's going on?" She asked. Alice looked at Petra.

"Nero wanted us to be up here," Alice replied. Petra and Rex looked at Alice in surprise.

"Yeah. I did." The three of them looked into the direction where the voice came from. Nero stepped out of the shadows and looked at them. "I wanted to tell you guys something that you probably won't like," Nero said. Alice looked at him, and she could tell it was something hard for him to say.

"What is it?" Alice questioned. Nero looked at the ground for a minute, then looked at them.

"I'm leaving Rubicon tonight, to find Taranis." Nero finally said. Alice, Petra, and Rex looked at him in absolute shock.

"What..?" Alice said, in a whisper. Rex looked at Nero and walked up to him, pissed off.

"We haven't seen you since the attack." Rex grabbed Nero by the collar of his shirt and cloak. Nero didn't stop him or resisted him. "Now you come back here, and you said you're leaving?!" Rex yelled. He was almost ready to punch him if Petra hadn't stopped him.

"Enough Rex!" Petra grabbed Rex from the back and threw him across the roof. He landed on his feet as he looked at Petra. "Nero has his reasons for not coming down and talking with us. Didn't you hear what people said they would do to him if he came into town?" Petra questioned. Rex looked into town and sighed.

"I heard…" He sat down and looked at Nero. "Why can't the Pack go looking for him?" Rex asked. Nero looked at the mountain.

"Because they don't have enough numbers to go and search for him. And with winter coming soon, they're going to need everyone to help out." Nero looked at Rex."That's why I'm going." He said with termination. Petra looked at Nero in worry.

"But you don't know where he is or how to find him. Plus you're facing up against someone whose strong if not stronger than Taranis." Petra worriedly said. Nero looked at her.

"The people that took him headed southwest from here, so I'll start there and asked anyone whose seen it." He smiles lightly. "And I know they're stronger than me, that's why I'll get even stronger along the way," Nero said, reassuring her. Petra was still a little bit worried regardless of what he said.

"I'm going with you." Nero made a noise of surprise; he looked at Alice who had a serious look. "You're not going out there alone," Alice said in a stern tone. Nero looked at her and shocked his head.

"No, I'm going by myself. You also still have to finish your-" Nero was cut off by Alice.

"I don't need their training!" She exclaimed as she walked over to Nero. Giving him the death stare. "There is nothing that they can teach me, nothing else that I need to know!" She stopped right in front of his face. "And what about the last part of your training? Are you going to abandon that?" Alice questioned.

"The last part of my training is sword training. I can learn that along the way." Nero said, starting to get agitated. "This is not up for discussion. You promised me you would stay." Nero stated. Alice grabbed him by the caller.

"Don't play that bullshit with me! If I were up there, Taranis would still be-"

"SHUT UP!" Nero cut her off by head-butting her with some lightning behind it. Alice fell to the ground by the unexpected lightning head-butt. Petra and Rex looked at them in shock, never once has Alice been caught off-guard and knocked to the ground before. Nero was breathing heavily, trying to hold back his anger. "If you were up there… you would have been killed. Like Carter… then I would have to bury two of my friends!" Nero said, having tears in his eyes.

"Why you?" Alice looked up with a sad look. "Why do you have to carry the weight?" Alice asked. Nero just stood there, silent as he wiped the tears away. He turned his back to her and looked at the mountain.

"Please… get stronger, all three of you. And let's hope our paths cross again." Nero said as lightning danced around his body. Alice quickly got up and run to him.

"Nero, wait!" Alice pleaded as she tried to reach him.

 **"Lightning Devil Speed…"** Nero said his spell, and he was gone in a flash. Alice stopped in the same spot he stood in. She stood there with her hair shadowing her eyes.

Petra and Rex looked away as they begin to cry softly. So this was it, nothing could change Nero's mine now. Alice looked up at the mountain with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Don't leave me…" Alice whispered.

Nero stood halfway from camp on the mountain, looking down at the Temple for one last time. He turned around and took the black cloak off, letting the wind take it into the distance. Nero began making his way up to camp to get his stuff for the journey ahead. As he got closer, he saw Frost standing there looking at him.

"How did it go?" Frost asked. Nero sighed and walked passed him.

"Didn't go as I planned…" Nero said, looking down as he walked. Frost walked beside him.

"It never does when you have to make a hard decision like that." Frost looked at Nero. "They'll be fine, Nero. Have faith and they will get stronger." He said. Nero nodded.

"I know…" Nero looked at him. "Frost, why did you say that there forbidden to leave town?" Nero asked. Frost sighed and looked forward.

"So you heard… It wasn't just for their safety." Frost looked at Nero with a serious look. "It was for Alice's safety," Frost said. Nero narrowed his eyes.

"You still don't trust her." Nero pointed out. Frost shocked his head.

"It's not the trust. It's her powers." Frost admitted. Nero looked away. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. "The reason why she's down at the Temple in the first place, it's for her to control her powers. You understand it more than anyone else." Frost said, looking at Nero. Nero looked to the side.

"If she can control it… will you let them leave?" Nero questioned, looking back at Frost. He was quiet for a minute, but he nodded and smiled.

"Yes. You have my word." Frost said, promising him that he will. Nero smiled.

When they finally made it up the mountain, Nero was greeted by the entire pack. Nero looked around at the faces of hope. He looked down to see Cody holding something in his mouth tied together by a string. He sat it down and looked at Nero.

"Are you really leaving?" Cody asked, in a sad tone. Nero nodded and kneeled down.

"Yeah, Cody. I have to." Cody's ears dropped down, and he looked at the ground. Nero gently lifted his head up with his finger. "I'll come back, along with Taranis. I promise." Nero said. Cody softly smiled.

"Okay. I got you something." Cody pushed the gift to Nero. "Open it," Cody said, with excitement.

Nero picked up the gift and unwrapped it. It was a white cloak with golden stitching's, a Golden Crest in the center of the cloak with an outline of a wolf's head. Nero stood up and took a better look at it. The design was beyond gorgeous. He put it on to see how it fitted; a single golden rope attached to the neck area to keep it from flying away, there was enough room for a hood too. It felt so light that it didn't feel like he was wearing it. He felt the inside of the cloak, and it felt so warm and cozy. As Nero felt it, he felt three pockets in the back of it.

"Do you like it?" Cody asked shyly. Nero nodded and smiled.

"I love it, Cody. Thank you." Nero saw Cody's tail wag happily. "Did you make it?" Nero asked. Cody shocked his head.

"Not me. The whole pack did." Cody admitted. Nero's eyes widen as he looked at the Pack. All of them smiled at him. Frost stood next to Nero.

"With this cloak, you will carry the strength of the pack along with your journey," Frost said, smiling. Nero looked at the cloak and softly touched it.

"Nero."

Nero looked up and saw Ikora walking to him, with a couple of small bags in her mouth and his sword balanced on her back. Nero walked over to her, and both of them stopped mere inches away from each other. Ikora out his stuff down and looked at him.

"Ikora… I-" Nero was going to apologize, but Ikora stopped him.

"It's okay, Nero. I knew the day would come when you needed to leave." She smiled softly. "I just wish it was under different conditions," Ikora said. Nero looked down and nodded.

"Yeah. I do too." Nero said. Ikora point at the three bags with her paw.

"Food, fire lacrima for camping, and jewels for your journey," Ikora said, pointing at each bag. Nero picked the bags up and send them in his requip space. "Do you have your sleeping bag? And spare clothes for the journey as well?" Ikora questioned. Nero nodded as he strapped the sword on his back under the cloak.

"Yeah, Ikora. I'm good." Nero said, looking at her. Ikora nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. The next words would be heartbreaking.

"Just know this… no matter where you go or what you become. You'll always have a place here." A single tear left her eye. "And you'll always be my son," Ikora said. Nero had a tear roll down his cheek too.

Nero softly places both hands on her cheeks and placed his forehead on hers. After a couple of seconds, he broke away from her and walked over to Frost. Frost kneeled down as Nero got on his back, he looked at the Pack.

"Thank you, for everything." Nero put the hood up. "Let's go, Frost," Nero said. Frost nodded.

"Hold on tight," Frost informed as he jumped off the mountain. Frost landed on the rocks as he started to run and jump from rock to rock on the mountain.

Frost kept away from the town as best he could, sticking to the rocks of the mountain on the outskirts of town. As Frost was running and jumping, Nero looked at the town below, having so many memories of this town with his friends both good and bad.

"Nero." Frost got his attention. "I have, to be frank with you. There's a possibility that Taranis could be dead or lost forever." Frost said. Nero's eyes widen at what Frost just said. Nero's eyes narrowed in anger.

"How can you say that?! He's not dead or lost!" Nero shouted, in anger. Frost looked at Nero from behind.

"I'm just saying, it's a possibility." Frost looked forward. He notices the forest coming up and jumped on solid ground and sprinted into the woods. "Regardless if he's alive or not, I'll keep the Pack in order as the alpha." Frost looked at Nero from behind again. "I know you're against the idea, but think about joining a Guild," Frost said. Nero looked away.

"Really? A Guild?" Nero looked back at him. "Like I told Ikora. There's not a Guild out there that are like all of you, a family." Nero said. Frost just smirk and looked forward.

 _'You're wrong, Nero. There is a Guild out there like us if not more. You just have to look in the right place.'_ Frost thought. Nero stayed quiet. Frost kept sprinted until they made it at the end of the forest to a dirt road. "Okay, this is your stop," Frost said. Nero got down off of his back, and he looked at Frost with a smile.

"Thank you, Frost." Nero put his forehead softly on Frost's forehead. "Please protect them when I'm gone," Nero said. Frost smiled.

"I will, I promise," Frost vowed. Nero pulled back and gave him one last smile. Frost turned around and was about to head back until he remembered something important. He turned around and quickly stopped Nero from walking off. "Wait, Nero!" Frost called him and walked over to a tree. Nero stopped and looked at him.

"Huh? What is it?" Nero saw Frost pulling something with his teeth, he walked over, and to his surprise, it was a coffin. "Where did you get that?" Nero questioned. Frost stopped pulling and looked at Nero.

"In Taranis's stuff." Frost looked at the coffin. "He wanted you to have it," Frost said. Nero walked over to it and looked at it. The first thing he noticed was the skull, cross, pentagram, and the markings on it.

"These markings… I can read them." Nero places his hand on the emblem engraved on the coffin. Nero looked at Frost. "What is this thing?" Nero asked. Frost looked at him, then at the coffin.

"Something Taranis walked away from." Frost looked at the mountain. "The last part of your training was to prepare you for something that's in there," Frost said. Nero looked at the coffin again. Then suddenly, the coffin shrunk down to the size of a sword handle, with the torn cloth covering it up.

"Whoa…" Nero picked it up in his hand and examined it. "Whatever it is, I felt a small amount of Dark Magic coming from it a second ago," Nero said Frost looked at it and Nero.

"Nero. Whatever it is, I don't want you to open it unless you have to." Nero looked at Frost, and he could see the worriedness in his face. "Taranis wanted you to have it, and he thought it would be safe with you. Just please don't open it for me, unless you desperately need to." Frost urged. Nero looked at the small coffin and put it in his requip space.

"I promise." Nero looked up at Frost. "Thank you," Nero said. Frost nodded.

"Good luck and goodbye," Frost said. He turned around and sprinted through the forest, back to the mountain.

Nero looked at the mountain for one last time, he turned around and walked on the dirt road. Nero looked down the road, but he didn't move. He took a deep breath and…

"AWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOO!" Nero howled into the night and waited.

"AWWWWOOOOOOOO!"

"AWWWWWWWOOOOOOOO!"

Nero smiled as he heard multiple howls off in the distance. Finally, he took the first step on his unpredictable Journey. With one goal in mind.

'Taranis. I'm coming for you.' Nero thought as he kept walking down the dirt road.

* * *

 **Everything is set in motion, Nero has finally begun his journey In the unpredictable world he has never step foot in.**

 **Don't know when the other chapters will be out. But know that I will deliver.**

 **P.s. if anyone has played Destiny, that's the strength of the pack cloak. If you don't know what it is I highly recommend you looking it up.**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
